Purgatorio
by Jayne Stark
Summary: [Ymir/Christa] [AU] En la oscuridad, y con sus muñecas sangrando a causa de las ataduras, Christa no hace más que cerrar sus ojos y pensar; piensa en la vida que tuvo, en los amigos que nunca volverá a ver, y en los horrores que el demonio de ojos marrones tiene preparados para ella.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Prólogo**

El neón encandila su vista. Las luces rojas, amarillas y azules son tan poderosas que convierten el cielo nocturno en un deforme lienzo multicolor. Frota sus ojos, trata de apartar la mirada pero el sensual movimiento de la mujer tras la vitrina le roba el aliento, llevando cantidades considerables de sangre a las partes más bajas de su cuerpo. Cada deliciosa curva lo hace como un niño indeciso entrando en una dulcería: mujeres, decenas de ellas a su alrededor, todas diferentes y todas a su disposición.

Mira a su alrededor ansiosamente, buscando rostros conocidos mientras sus nudillos tocan la vitrina más próxima: nadie lo observa.

-¿Cuánto cuestas?- Pregunta a la mujer de largo cabello rubio que abre la puerta de cristal, mirando descaradamente la diminuta ropa que utiliza. Su piel es tan blanca como un copo de nieve, y tan suave que atrae sus manos como un imán. Ella se muerde el labio.

-Cincuenta- Responde con la astucia de un comerciante frente a un gran negocio. Peina su cabello con delgados dedos terminados en largas uñas rojas y su movimiento libera un perfume que llena su entrepierna de dolor -Con esa cantidad, hare todo lo que desees.

Sus lujuriosas manos acarician su pecho. Ella sonríe, y la luz rojiza tras ella convierte su voluptuosidad en la figura de un demonio.

"Mierda" Hubiera querido decir. Acaricia su bigote negro, salpicado de algunas hebras plateadas que lo hacen lucir más viejo de lo que es en realidad. A esta hora, el _Distrito de la Luz Roja_ no está ni la mitad de concurrido de lo que estaba al iniciar la noche: puede ver a un par de turistas despistados, a grupo de borrachos vulgares y a hombres de elegante vestimenta que lo último que desean es llamar la atención. Hombres como él "Todo está demasiado tranquilo"

-¿Treinta?

La mujer carraspea incomoda, mientras el pequeño hombre palpa en vano el bolsillo izquierdo de su costoso pantalón negro.

-Cincuenta- Corrige ella, apartando sus manos como si él solo tacto fuera letal, adentrándose en el aparador que la envuelve como a una muñeca –No aceptaré menos que eso.

-¡Cuarenta!- Insiste el hombre con el ceño fruncido -¡Soy tu único cliente! ¡No puedes rechazarme!

Pero la mujer sólo suspira. Cuando la puerta se cierra, y la hermosa joven continúa su baile de seducción, Rhodes Reiss deja escapar un bufido molesto, marchándose sin obtener nada más que un dolor abstinente en su entrepierna. Ha conocido muchas prostitutas a lo largo de su vida y todas comparten la misma ambición.

"No. He conocido peores" Husmea en los bolsillo de su traje hasta encontrar un cigarrillo y una caja de fósforos. Cuando lo enciende, y consigue dar una larga y penosa calada, las eventuales gotas de lluvia helada comienzan a caer "¿Qué debe hacer un buen hombre para lograr que una de estas chicas caliente su lecho?"

Pagar.

Aspira el tabaco hasta el fondo. Odia Ámsterdam más de lo que odia sus leyes, sus mujeres y los estúpidos precios de éstas. ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los sitios posibles, terminó en éste?

"Porque no tenía otra opción" Se responde a sí mismo. Frota sus manos en un intento de aliviar el frio nórdico que entumece sus huesos, dejando tras de sí el moribundo rastro de las luces neón. "El primer lugar en que esos matones me buscarán será en una campiña tranquila, escondido como un fantasma ante la luz del sol, no en esta ciudad de mierda."

O al menos eso es lo que quiere creer.

Tres chicas que bailan sensualmente lo saludan desde las ventanas más altas de un edificio próximo; las mira por un instante y, aunque son hermosas, su libido está casi tan roto como su humor. Extraña Alemania, en especial a todas esas mujeres que aún deseaban acostarse con un político fracasado como él. Extraña el dinero, el poder y la libertad de permanecer más de una semana en un solo sitio.

Ocultándose durante el día, moviéndose por la noche. Todo por confiar en _Wall Sina_, la organización que accedió a otorgarle un gran préstamo que prometía rescatarlo de la decadencia. Todo porque, al fin de cuentas, la brillante carrera política de Rhodes Reiss caía a la par de su cabello.

"Y solo los dioses saben lo calvo que estoy"

Sus pasos salpican sobre los charcos recién formados mientras el gran rio destella ante la luna y su esplendor. La calle está tranquila, silenciosa, de tal forma que sólo escucha la música lejana, el discreto bullicio en una de las muchas _cafeterías_ de la zona y el sonido ansioso de su propia respiración. "Esto no es normal."

Nada lo es. Da una calada larga y nerviosa a su cigarrillo medio consumido, permitiendo que el humo llegue hasta su garganta antes de expulsarlo hábilmente a través de su nariz. Perdió gran parte de sus pertenencias durante su último viaje en tren, a manos de una criada española con la que se había acostado a mitad del trayecto. Todas sus joyas, mucha de su ropa y más de la mitad de su dinero se esfumaron ante sus ojos somnolientos.

"Mi estúpida lujuria me convertirá en un mendigo gordo" Se burla el hombre, ajustando su sombrero mientras observa los faros tintineantes que flanquean el amplio puente que conecta las dos orillas del rio; a sus espaldas escucha el distante andar de una bicicleta. "Pero, cuando se es un mendigo, ¿Quién necesita la dignidad?"

Quizá, si se esfuerza lo suficiente, pueda despistarlos y volver discretamente a su mansión en Berlín, recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, tomar a alguna de sus muchas amantes y huir otra vez, corriendo de pueblo en pueblo hasta que su cuerpo ceda. Pero esa gente es astuta, y hacer eso sería tan imposible como fabricar un par de alas de cera y volar hacia el sol.

Si tan sólo hubiese ganado la cancillería…

"Cuando el pueblo descubre miles de euros ilícitos en tus bolsillos, es poco probable que voten por ti"

Euros ilícitos, un par de desapariciones sospechosas, pruebas irrefutables de contribución con la venta de drogas ilegales y _voilà_, el final de una brillante trayectoria había llegado.

Gira a la izquierda apenas cruza el puente. Había rentado una desagradable habitación en un hostal de mala muerte a poca distancia de ahí; según las historias de su casera, había llegado tambaleándose a causa de la bebida y con apenas fuerzas para permanecer en pie, pagando todo un mes por adelantado antes de desmayarse en la recepción; ese mes terminó hace un par de días, y más tarde que temprano tendría que buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

"Tendrá que soportarme una noche más" Sus ojos azules centellean rencorosos, ocultos bajo la sombra de un elegante sombrero que está más sucio de lo que le gustaría "Si sabe bien lo que le conviene, no se atreverá a revelarse ante mí"

Si tuviera poder, enviaría a su desagradable casera las mismas armas mortales que ahora lo cazan a él. Rhodes Reiss es un hombre familiarizado con la sangre y las aguas turbias, pero esas aguas lo han absorbido, llevándolo hasta el fondo y convirtiéndolo en la miserable basura que ahora es.

Al menos su hija nunca tendría que verlo en ese estado.

Prueba el cigarrillo nuevamente, tragando el humo hasta que el hambre, el cansancio y el frio holandés absorben sus fuerzas, alojando el humo en la parte baja de su garganta y provocándole un molesto ataque de tos.

-Mierda- Murmura débilmente, volviendo a toser.

Odia el invierno: los huesos le duelen y accidentes como este ocurren con más frecuencia que nunca. Maldita sea. Mierda. Joder. Solo quiere recostarse en su catre roído por las ratas y, por una vez en su vida, dormir con tranquilidad.

Pero cuando sus ojos llorosos se alzan hacia el final de la calle, iluminado únicamente por la luz amarillenta de un parpadeante farol, Rhodes Reiss recuerda porque todo aquello es imposible.

No cabe duda, ha permanecido mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar.

"No" El sabor del vomito recorre su garganta, pero su estómago esta tan vacío que nada escapa de ahí; el cigarrillo cae de entre sus dedos inertes como los de un muerto, mientras sus ojos azules parpadean una vez, y otra, y otra, intentando demostrar que aquello que ven no es real "No es más que mi imaginación deseando que me orine encima. No hay forma en que ellos estén aquí. No la hay"

Mira a su alrededor, pero no encuentra nada más que silencio. Sacude su traje antes de avanzar con decisión, jadeando como si acabara de correr en una dura competencia. La mujer espera atenta entre las sombras, de modo que solo su silueta es visible en la oscuridad. No se digna a mirarlo, como si él no fuese digno de tal honor.

"No es ella" Camina cada vez más rápido "No puede ser ella"

No puede subestimar a _Wall Sina_, y mucho menos a su mejor matón. Si fuera un poco más joven habría salido disparado en la dirección contraria, pero sus años de excesos se han llevado toda la vitalidad que su cuerpo alguna vez tuvo, reemplazándola con la artritis y grasa que lo obliga a enfrentar su temor.

"Por ninguna puta razón puede ser ella"

Pero no puede asegurarlo, está demasiado asustado como para pensar. Su vista se nubla. Avanza a tientas mientras el sudor frio desciende sobre su rostro, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre él. La sombra espera, atenta, indiferente, con ambas manos resguardadas dentro del abrigo negro que la cubre hasta las rodillas. No es como la recuerda, pero últimamente nada lo es.

-Tu- Murmura Rhodes, observando como el vaho escapa de sus labios agrietados. Está muerto de sed -¿Q-Que diablos haces aquí?

Da un paso, luego otro, y otro, hasta encontrar a la mujer frente a frente: su cabello es rubio, no castaño, de un tono tan pálido que se asemeja a la plata, y sus ojos son de un azul tan frio y despiadado que le recuerda a un iceberg vagando en medio del mar. Ojos azules, no marrones.

"No es ella"

-¿Necesita algo?- Pregunta la mujer con indiferencia. Aunque no es hombre que tienda a avergonzarse, Rhodes siente hasta sus orejas arder -¿Acaso quiere que llame a la policía?

No responde. Retrocede lentamente, nervioso, descendiendo por la calle a trompicones rumbo al viejo edificio que le sirve de hogar. Para ojos externos debe de parecer un borracho, pero la realidad es que está muerto de temor.

"No seas estúpido, Rhodes" Seca su frente, girando la mirada para observar a la mujer una vez más. Camina más aprisa, jadeando como lo hace un cerdo frente al cuchillo del carnicero "No es ella. Esa maldita no puede seguirme a donde quiera que voy"

Pero lo ha hecho, y más de una vez. Ella, la persona a quien tanto teme, fue la misma que lo sorprendió en Paris, su primer escondite, obligándolo a huir en medio de la noche con la ayuda de un camión de mudanzas que desapareció días después; en Bélgica lo encontró bebiendo solo en un bar, obligándolo a huir días y noches enteras hasta que, milagrosamente, perdió su rastro.

En ocasiones creía ver el color marrón de los ojos de esa mujer en sus pesadillas, como si se tratara de un demonio clamando por su alma.

El agua aún chapotea a su paso, pero la lluvia parece haberse detenido ya. Solo necesita atravesar una par de callejuelas cubiertas de neblina para llegar a su edificio, donde podrá dormir cómodamente hasta que salga el sol y se vea obligado a escapar de nuevo. En Holanda los edificios son grandes y esbeltos, de varios pisos cuya cúspide es adornada por majestuosos tejados puntiagudos que producen sombras malignas en la oscuridad, convirtiendo su camino en una senda nocturna.

Mira a su alrededor: no ve a nadie.

Policías. Vagabundos. Transeúntes. Las noches en Ámsterdam están llenas de vitalidad, opuestas a la quietud fúnebre que ahora parece atraer la niebla. Tranquilo, todo está demasiado tranquilo para ser normal.

"Putas, putas, solo quería una maldita puta" Avanza por el callejón, guiándose por la delgada franja de luz lunar que atraviesa los edificios inclinados cuyos tejados casi consiguen tocarse mutuamente. Lleva sus dedos temblorosos a sus labios, solo para recordar que el cigarrillo resbaló de entre ellos momentos atrás.

¿Qué debe hacer un hombre para descansar aunque sea sólo un día? Busca la llave de su habitación en sus bolsillos, prestando apenas atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Puede llegar, debe llegar, está a pocos pasos de su objetivo.

"No pueden seguirme a donde quiera que voy"

Y no lo hicieron. El edificio se alza como un monstruo frente a una calle desierta, con sus ventanas rotas y la basura acumulada desbordándose en la parte posterior; él continua tan vivo como lo estaba al iniciar la noche, cuando salió a buscar algo de diversión en las calles. Escucha los maullidos furiosos de un par de gatos a sus espaldas, produciéndole un respingo que lo obliga a burlarse de su propia estupidez.

"Han perdido mi maldito rastro" Sonríe como un idiota todo el camino hasta la puerta, descubriendo que esta entreabierta como lo ha estado muchas otras noches: el interior huele a humedad, a polvo y a sangre "Soy mucho más listo que ellos. Mucho más listo de lo que ella es"

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Señor Reiss.

Por eso, cuando un par de esferas marrones se clavan en él, provenientes del interior oscuro de una recepción sospechosamente vacía, el rostro de Rhodes Reiss palidece hasta perder cada rastro de color; no tiene otro par de pantalones, por lo que debe esforzarse para no ensuciarlos gracias al pánico.

-La encargada fue un tanto difícil- Ríe la mujer de cabello castaño, dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo, liberando un olor a hierba tan fuerte que lo obliga a arrugar el puente de la nariz -Opuso cierta resistencia y, bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que pasó.

El sudor frio desciende por su frente cuando la silla de oficina es girada a su dirección, mostrándole la imagen de la casera a quien tanto odiaba con el cuello abierto, con una expresión de infinito terror. Todo ha sido tan rápido, tan repentino: no escucha ruidos de las habitaciones superiores, solo el horrendo chirrido de la silla al dar vueltas y la risa burlona de la mujer.

-_¿De nuevo tarde, Rhodes?_\- Parecen cuestionarle los ojos muertos de la casera a la que muchas veces maldijo; es verdad, ha llegado tarde.

-Ha sido una pérdida lamentable- Comenta la asesina en un suspiro -Era una mujer hermosa, mis chicos podrían haberse divertido un rato con ella. ¡Incluso podríamos haberla reclutado para el negocio! Seguro que alguien hubiera pagado bien.

Tiembla como una doncella. Sus labios intentan pronunciar insultos que mueren mucho antes de concretarse en sus pensamientos; observa como la mujer de pecas pasa su cuchillo ensangrentado de mano en mano con la tranquilidad de una canción de cuna, como si el cadáver no estuviera ahí. Rhodes recuerda cada una de sus pesadillas.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta ella con una sonrisa, mostrándole el cuchillo -Según entiendo, perteneció a un soldado de la Alemania Nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque claro, ahora no es más que un vejestorio- La observa ponerse en pie elegantemente, lanzando a la noche su cigarrillo encendido. Trozos de carne aún descienden por el filo del arma, perdiéndose en los guantes negros de la mujer -Te permitiré admirarlo más de cerca.

Pero, antes de que pueda dar otro paso, Rhodes cierra la puerta de golpe y comienza a correr.

Sus pequeñas piernas recorren el mismo camino por el que llegaron, haciendo lo posible para ganar más velocidad. Las sombras de los edificios parecen más tenebrosas que nunca, y la soledad no hace más que llenarlo de agonía y terror. Los gatos derriban los basureros, las ratas se apartan a su paso, pero el silencio parece reinar.

-¡Policía!- Mira hacia atrás: están aquí, finalmente lo han encontrado -¡Policía!

A su alrededor, conforme abandona los callejones para adentrarse a la calle principal, extrañas siluetas vestidas de negro surgen de las sombras, con capuchas echadas sobre el rostro y las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón: uno de ellos, un hombre muy alto, dedica un par de palabras a un radiotransmisor antes de seguirle.

"No tengo el dinero" Rhodes trastabilla, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su cuerpo pierde el control. Extrae su teléfono móvil del bolsillo interno de su abrigo, abriendo la tapa para marcar torpemente una serie de números que conoce muy bien "¡No tengo su maldito dinero!"

Corre, y el brillo del rio lo recibe gustoso. Ve a la misma mujer de ojos helados a la que confundió con su verdugo momentos antes y no puede evitar sentir cierto alivio. Ella podría ayudarlo, ella podría ser el testigo que necesita para escapar.

-¡Disculpe!- Lleva el móvil a su oído, colocando una de sus sudorosas manos sobre el hombro de la mujer –P-Por favor, necesito…

Pero, lejos de parecer preocupada, la mujer toma con fuerza su muñeca, derribándolo con un acertado puntapié. A punto de caer, observando como todo a su alrededor se mueve lentamente, Rhodes observa el radiotransmisor en las pequeñas manos de la rubia.

-No- Murmura con la espalda contra el suelo, mientras las sombras encapuchadas acuden a su alrededor, rodeándolo como si fuera parte de un ritual de magia negra. De entre ellas, la mujer de ojos azules parece la peor. Es una de ellos -P-Por favor…

-¿El poderoso Rhodes Reiss suplica clemencia?- Esa voz. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Siente como su valentía líquida desciende por su pierna hasta tocar el suelo, arruinando los únicos pantalones limpios que posee –No es algo que se vea a diario.

Mira hacia atrás, la mujer del cuchillo se abre paso entre sus hombres, tan alta y grácil como puede recordar; tanto su desarreglado cabello castaño como su chaqueta de cuero están húmedos a causa de la lluvia que parece haberse reanudado con fuerza. El sonido de sus botas es la muerte, y la sangre seca sobre su arma también lo es.

-¿Cómo fue que me llamó la primera vez que nos encontramos, señor? Ya sabe, cuando me ordenó asesinar al primer candidato de su partido- Su mirada, rojiza a causa de la droga que corre por sus venas, se clava en él con sorna -No lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Pudo haber sido _Perra_?

No responde, ni siquiera se siente capaz de hablar. La mujer se acuclilla para recoger el móvil que resbaló de sus manos al ser derribado, soltando una discreta burla en cuanto ve la pantalla y el número que intentaba marcar.

-¿A quién quería llamar, mi señor?

-A un taxi.

Miente. Los ojos de la asesina se clavan en los suyos, seguidos de una risotada socarrona. No es una buena excusa y él lo sabe muy bien.

-¿La policía? ¡Quería llamar a la policía!- Se burla nuevamente y, esta vez, algunos de sus hombres le siguen el juego –Usted no es un estúpido, Reiss, sabe que ellos son como nuestros ojos. Es la policía la que nos ha dicho dónde buscar.

Traga saliva. Mira a su alrededor, pero no encuentra ninguna alma amigable; mira las ventanas de los edificios próximos, pero las luces están apagadas y las persianas cerradas. Es una tranquilidad monstruosa y sobrenatural.

-_Wall Sina_ no olvida, Rhodes, mucho menos cuando se trata de dinero- La mujer lo rodea, a paso lento y, para ciertos gustos excéntricos, sensual -Y usted nos debe mucho, mucho dinero.

-¡Se los pagaré!- Responde de inmediato, con toda la fuerza que sus labios temblorosos le permiten usar -S-Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, denme un par de semanas y…

-¿Pagarnos? ¿Con qué diablos lo harás?- Dos hombres robustos lo toman de los hombros, vaciando el contenido de sus bolsillos frente a la mujer -¿Con cuarenta miserables euros?

No responde, tampoco opone resistencia. Sabe perfectamente que, si por alguna razón deshace el agarre de esos hombres, quedará bajo las garras de cuatro más.

-No hagamos nada estúpido- Mira a la mujer y, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, sonríe -Kenny es mi amigo, si me permites hablar con él podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Kenny está cansado de ti- La chica de pecas se acerca, colocando la daga sobre su cuello. Es mucho más alta que él –Él nos envió. Le prometiste personalmente que si financiaba tu campaña le devolverías el doble de su inversión.

-¡Aún puedo hacerlo!- La daga se hunde en su piel, robando de ella un delgado hilo rojo -Puedo vender mis posesiones. ¡Puedo recuperar su inversión!

-Recuperar no es lo mismo que duplicar- Ella se aleja, mirándolo hacia abajo con esa sonrisa estúpida que recuerda de mucho tiempo atrás; siempre lo ha visto como un idiota, como si fuera superior a él -Sin la cancillería, tus malditas cosas solo alcanzarían para pagar los intereses.

-¡N-No! ¡Déjame hablar con él! ¡Te juro que…!

-Ymir- Ambos, tanto él como su verdugo, giran la mirada, encontrando el rostro helado de la chica rubia que espera con impaciencia en el mismo lugar donde la vio por primera vez, con las brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión sombría sobre su rostro -Deja de jugar.

-¡Annie, no seas aguafiestas!- Ymir gira el cuchillo entre sus dedos, salpicando el rostro de Reiss con pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre -Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. ¿Cuánto pasará para que me encomienden otra buena misión?

Annie permanece inmutable.

-Si vas a matarlo, más te vale que lo hagas de una buena vez.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, dándole senda libre a nuevas lágrimas que crean cráteres en sus mejillas. Ymir niega, como si aquellas palabras le produjesen una amarga decepción. El ex candidato para la cancillería de Alemania, Rhodes Reiss, siente como la sangre se congela en sus venas.

-No- Murmura con la poca fuerza que le queda -No puedes.

Los dos hombres que sostienen sus hombros lo obligan a levantarse. Ymir toma el cabello de su nuca con rudeza, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto una amplia extensión de su cuello; su sombrero cae al suelo, hundiéndose en el lodo y la suciedad.

-Sin resentimientos, Rhodes. No es nada personal.

Toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos. Recuerda todo acontecimiento a lo largo de ella, bueno o malo, cosas que de haber sido diferentes podrían haberlo llevado a cualquier otra situación. Las mujeres que calentaron su lecho, de largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules; los periodistas indiscretos a los que se vio obligado a amedrentar para proteger su imagen pública; las veces que ordenó a Ymir asesinar a sus opositores. El metal besa su cuello, y Rhodes siente como si su vida hubiera sido la jugarreta de un niño.

"Un niño" Ymir suspira a sus espaldas "¡Eso es!"

-¡Espera!

La cuchilla se paraliza en su cuello. Los hombres que lo sostienen miran atentos a su líder en espera de una nueva orden que cumplir. Ymir hace rodar sus ojos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Rhodes?- El hombre libera un gritito agudo en cuanto el agarre sobre su cabello se suaviza -Sabes que es tu vida o la mía, Kenny es quien da las ordenes aquí.

-P-Pero tengo algo que le puede interesar- Ymir suelta su cabello, parándose frente a él para dedicarle una mirada de cansancio -Tengo una hija.

-¿Crees que me importa que seas un hombre de familia?- Rhodes niega con vehemencia.

-No es a lo que me refiero.

Ymir duda por un momento, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que quiere decir hasta que hace un gesto en dirección a sus camaradas, quienes sueltan sus brazos y lo hacen caer; busca entre sus pertenencias, las cuales habían sido vaciadas en el suelo minutos atrás, hasta encontrar su billetera empapada.

"Tiene que estar aquí" Boletos de tren, recibos, amenazas escritas, permite a infinidad de papeles arruinados caer mientras libera una escurridiza lagrima de terror. Ella es su única esperanza. Ella es lo único que lo puede salvar "Debo de tenerla en algún lugar"

-Terminemos con esto.

-¡No!- Ymir vuelve a mirarlo. Sus dedos tiemblan sobre la fotografía, sucia y maltrecha, que recién encontró enredada entre un recibo de cerveza y uno de los panfletos de su última campaña electoral: el único recuerdo de su hija biológica –A-Aquí está, mírala. Solo mírala.

En cuanto la fotografía toca las manos de la mujer, su expresión cambia. Es imposible describir el alivio que siente cuando los guantes ensangrentados de la asesina pasean sobre los pliegues con admiración y solemnidad, como si de una imagen religiosa se tratara.

Rhodes no la culpa: la chiquilla, por si sola, ya parece una diosa.

-E-Es hermosa. ¿No crees?- Ella no responde -Es de una de mis amantes favoritas, la única lo suficientemente inteligente para forzarme a darle una jugosa pensión. Puedes apostar a que...

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-No más de quince- Una sonrisa discreta cruza el rostro de Ymir -Es una buena chica, virgen hasta donde yo sé. Seguro que muchos hombres pagarían miles de euros para pasar cinco minutos con ella.

La mujer permanece en silencio, absorta en la imagen de la niña como si todo a su alrededor no fuera rival para su belleza. La lluvia se detuvo, pero el frio aún recorre sus huesos y la luz de la luna da a sus ojos la vitalidad que creyó perdida desde su juventud.

-¿La quieres?

Sus ojos marrones brillan con demencia, el cuchillo casi resbala de entre sus manos torpes que se tensan cuando termina de hablar. Annie, quien hasta ahora sólo esperaba en silencio, se acerca a ellos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras observa su reloj.

-Ymir, termina con eso y vámonos.

-Dame un minuto- Sus miradas se encuentran, y la ansiedad en ella hace a Rhodes sonreír. La tiene en sus manos, en su poder; podrá vivir, finalmente saldrá de toda aquella demente situación -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Primero júrame que viviré, luego te llevaré hasta ella.

Ymir frunce el ceño. Hace un gesto a Annie para que se acerque, mostrándole la fotografía arrugada con recelo mientras se relame los labios; Rhodes aún percibe el olor a hierba cada vez que la escucha hablar.

-¿Crees que a Kenny le interese?- Pregunta Annie, arreglando un mechón de su cabello rubio tras su oreja con desinterés –Se ve inexperta.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso- Ymir sonríe de lado –Es una diosa, un diamante en bruto.

Rhodes observa impaciente, esperando el momento indicado para ponerse en pie y, en el mejor de los casos, retirarse a realizar la tarea que tanto desea en estos momentos: descasar. Ymir asiente luego de un rato, indicándoles a los dos hombres que deben sujetarlo una vez más. Uno de ellos, un hombretón cuyo rostro queda oculto en la penumbra, dobla su brazo en un ángulo imposible, haciéndolo gritar.

-¡E-Espera!- Llama Rhodes entre gritos, usando sus últimas fuerzas para forcejear –Es hermosa, ¡¿No te interesa?! ¡¿No sabes la cantidad de dinero que puedes ganar a costa suya?!

-¿Puedes encontrarla utilizando sólo su fotografía?- Ymir lo ignora, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a Annie directamente -Puedes rastrear a su madre mediante las cuentas bancarias de Rhodes, posiblemente la pensione bajo una identidad falsa.

-Será sencillo- Admite la rubia -Pero Kenny nos ordenó terminar con la vida de este hombre, no reclutar a una nueva chica para su colección.

-¿Y quién dice que es para él?

Un nuevo temblor recorre la espina dorsal del hombre en cuanto entiende el rumbo que lleva la situación. Ymir y Annie intercambian miradas por unos segundos que a él, ya abatido por el dolor de un brazo roto, le parecen una eternidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy dispuesta a encubrirte?

-¡Vamos, Annie!- Ymir toma la fotografía nuevamente, sosteniéndola a pocos centímetros del rostro de la otra mujer -No lo desobedeceremos, solo tendremos nuestras propias inversiones.

La mujer guarda el cuchillo en su funda, buscando su teléfono móvil para marcar los primeros dígitos de un número que parece más largo de lo normal. Annie suspira.

-Quiero parte de las ganancias

-Le informaré al jefe los resultados del trabajo de hoy- Ymir sonríe de oreja a oreja, visiblemente emocionada, colocando la bocina en su oído -También le pediré unos días de descanso para tratar nuestro asunto. Encárgate de él.

Cuando Ymir le da la espalda, y Rhodes se encuentra frente a frente con la mujer de ojos helados, sabe que todo ha llegado a su fin. Recuerda las pocas veces que vio a su hija desde la lejanía, alejada de los otros niños mientras leía algún libro demasiado complicado para su edad. Recuerda su suave cabello rubio y sus ojos color cielo resplandeciendo ante la luz del sol. Esa era su semilla, una mujer de gran belleza que ahora estaba destinada a caer en las manos de esos monstruos que solo una basura como él podía invocar.

"Lo siento mucho, Historia"

Annie extrae un arma de fuego del interior de su abrigo, colocando el cañón entre sus ojos; el metal quema como un mar de llamas.

-No es nada personal.

El rostro de su hija es lo último que ve antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	2. Frío

**Notas:** Bien chicos, me ha costado un poco más de lo habitual pero el primer capítulo ya está terminado; debo decir que el ritmo de esta historia será un tanto más lento que el de la anterior, que actualizaba aproximadamente cada semana. Espero poder lograr, si no mejores, resultados similares a los que tuvo Dachau y espero contar con su apoyo para ello. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y darle una oportunidad a este nuevo proyecto.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero sus opiniones. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo I - Frio**

-¿Christa?- La voz a sus espaldas, conocida pero repentina, la sobresalta al punto en que la taza medio llena casi resbala de sus manos, tambaleándose un par de veces antes de terminar en la misma posición donde comenzó. Su cliente, un muchacho desgarbado cuyo nombre le es difícil recordar por el momento, le dedica una sonrisa estúpida antes de regresar, con café en mano, a la mesa donde le esperan su ordenador y gran parte de sus deberes.

-Ten más cuidado- Susurra antes de irse, haciendo que el bello rostro de la diosa estalle en distintos matices de carmesí.

-Vuelve pronto- Pronuncia débilmente, lo suficiente para que el chico no la pueda escuchar.

"Lo he hecho de nuevo"

Un sutil grupo de risas ahogadas llegan a ella desde la trastienda y, como por arte de magia, sus ojos se humedecen más de lo habitual; si, había ocurrido lo mismo el día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior a ese, pero nunca de forma tan bochornosa como esta ocasión. Con dificultad, traga el recién formado nudo en su garganta mientras acaricia el dorso de su mano izquierda, ahí donde pequeñas gotas del líquido hirviente tocaron su piel.

-¿Estas bien?- Susurra la misma voz, justo tras ella.

No duele, no más que un rasguño, pero la preocupada mirada de su preocupado supervisor logra todo menos hacerla sentir mejor: después de todo, fue él quien inició el problema.

-¡Marco!- Regaña entre pucheros fingidos, intentando no llorar -No me sorprendas así.

-Lo lamento- Marco Bodt, su supervisor en turno, aprisiona su muñeca con la fuerza de un titán: no es un chico particularmente fuerte, pero aun así puede controlarla como si fuera una niña o una marioneta -Es solo que te ves algo rara últimamente.

"¿Y quién no podría hacerlo?" Piensa en silencio, obsequiándole la mejor sonrisa que puede fingir. Nunca se ha sentido como una adulta, y esto se parece más a las vivencias de una niña que se lastimó en el parque que a un accidente real "Y duele igual, supongo"

Los delgados dedos se posan sobre la quemadura, y la diosa no puede contener un respingo. Alza la mirada con curiosidad. Marco es muy distinto a ella, con cabello corto y negro, tanto que se asemeja al ébano y ojos de un color tan claro que difícilmente alcanzan la gama del marrón.

-Quiero decir- Duda un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas dentro de su arsenal. Sus manos adultas toman un pañuelo húmedo, frotándolo suavemente contra la zona adolorida hasta hacer desaparecer el ardor -Te ves algo… Diferente.

Parpadea un par de veces en completo silencio.

¿Diferente? Mira su reflejo a través del cristal de una copa olvidada sobre el mostrador (La cual, por cierto, está sucia y necesita ser lavada de inmediato). El término _diferente_, quizá, podría quedarse corto. Se ve pálida y lamentable, con el cabello rubio alborotado de mala manera y un aura de abandono que insinúa un par de noches sin dormir.

"Solo fue una" Corrige a su reflejo, sin perderlo de vista "Pase más de cinco horas recostada y el sueño nunca llegó"

Incluso sus ojos, normalmente ávidos y vivaces, parecen haber perdido su característico color azul.

¿Acaso se estará haciendo vieja? En ocasiones lo pensaba, y más seriamente de lo que está permitido. Incluso Sasha, su única amiga en el colegio, le había comentado hace tan solo un par de días que su cuerpo había comenzado a ganar un aspecto más adulto, moldeándose para convertirla en la diosa por la que todos la tomaban. Ella, en aquel omento, solo había atinado a reír.

"Crezco un poco día con día" Se dice en tono tranquilizador, observando las pecas dispersas sobre la mejilla de Marco mientras este coloca sobre su quemadura una bandita que sacó de no-sé-que-lugar "Han sido cinco centímetros desde el año pasado, o quizá desde el año anterior"

Pero aun parece y se siente como una niña.

Mira su imagen, y esta vez se siente atrapada en un antiguo cliché. Si tuviera puesto un crucifijo, habría completado la escena: su delantal verde, que posee un par de alas blancas impresas en la parte frontal, apenas puede disimular un sobrio suéter negro tan amplio que las mangas ocultan la mitad de sus dedos menudos. Su falda, un simple trozo de tela, cae hasta sus tobillos, ocultando gran parte de sus largas botas de cuero y dejando mucho a la imaginación.

"Soy bastante extraña, supongo, al menos para alguien de mi edad"

No. Por un instante, casi tan fugaz como un parpadeo, Christa Renz se permite sonreír; por supuesto que no, nadie envejece a los quince años.

-N-No hablaba de la mala manera- Aclara Marco, más nervioso de lo que estaba hace unos minutos -Es sólo que…

-Es tu imaginación.

Y así, con la elegante cordialidad que la distingue, Christa aparta la mano de su jefe, mirando a su alrededor en un intento por desviar el tema de su persona. A esta hora, cuando la luna se alza sobre los edificios más altos de Múnich, los únicos que frecuentan _The Wings of Freedom_ son viejos oficinistas que van camino a casa o jóvenes adultos que se recuperan de un mal día en la universidad. En ocasiones los visitan chicos más jóvenes, pero son tan insólitos como una aguja en un pajar, y tan anticuados como ella.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, sus únicos clientes son el chico de la sonrisa boba, quien no le quita los ojos de encima mientras alista sus pertenencias, y una mujer de cabello rubio claro que parece vigilar todo a su alrededor.

Es esta mujer de apariencia extraña e introvertida la que captura su atención totalmente.

-¡Suerte en tu investigación, Tom!- Grita Marco a su lado; el chico, aún sonriente, se gira para corresponder el saludo y dedicarle un guiño del que no se percata -¿Sabes? Creo que le gustas.

No responde. En realidad, si hay algo de lo que pueden jactarse los escasos empleados de una olvidada cafetería como esta, es que conocen tan bien a sus clientes que podrían llamarlos a todos por su nombre. Todos vuelven y, desde que ella había comenzado su corta vida laboral, vuelven con más razón; sus clientes disfrutan el sonido de sus botas cuando se pasea de un lado a otro con la cafetera entre manos, con su hermoso cabello rubio ondeando a sus espaldas como las alas de un ángel mientras tararea una alegre canción… O al menos eso es lo que Mina suele decirle.

Lo cierto es que a esa mujer, tan extraña y silenciosa, no la ha visto jamás.

-Vamos, pídele su número- Thomas Wagner, uno de los meseros, sonríe pícaramente mientras empuja a un hombre pálido y de aspecto aterrado a donde se encuentra la mujer -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, Dazz?

-¡Todo!- Murmura Dazz tiritando, a punto de derramar un par de lágrimas -¡Podría herirme!

-¡No digas tonterías!

Deja de escucharlos para concentrar su atención en la mujer. Es extraño, no parece una estudiante y mucho menos una oficinista, pero hay algo en su rostro fino, en su nariz aguileña, o en su elegante flequillo rubio que produce en su estómago un nudo que casi la hace arquearse de dolor.

"¿De dónde habrá salido?"

Ni siquiera su ropa, o el resto de su aspecto, ofrece una pista de su procedencia: su espalda esta tan recta e inmóvil que casi parece la figura de un maniquí. Christa la observa por unos segundos, nerviosa, mientras el discreto tintineo de la campanilla empotrada sobre la puerta le indica que el chico de las sonrisas ha abandonado el local. Solo es ella, ahora solo está ella; pidió un descafeinado hace dos horas y no hay indicios de que lo haya terminado o este próxima a partir. Solo teclea sobre su ordenador blanco. Rápido, muy rápido.

"No hay nada más extraño que un escritor"

Pero no, eso no es del todo cierto: ella misma escribe a veces para animar a Sasha, y el sueño de Armin es ser un gran escritor. No, esto es algo más, algo más oscuro e inexplicable. Mantiene sus ojos sobre ella, atentos, hasta que el rostro desconocido se alza para encontrarse con el suyo como en un llamamiento premeditado. Permanece firme, inmóvil. Quiere ver sus ojos. Debe ver sus ojos.

"¿Debo?" Sus ojos azules, por un momento, parecen brillar otra vez "¿Por qué debo?"

Pero, cuando están a punto de encontrarse cara a cara, la voz de Marco rompe el silencio, callando su respingo tal como lo hace con el incesante sonido de los dedos de la rubia que caen sobre el teclado como una lluvia invernal.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Pregunta él.

Una ráfaga de aire helado recorre sus huesos. De pronto hace frío, mucho frio. Mira nuevamente a la mujer pero esta parece inmersa en sus actividades de nueva cuenta, gruñendo entre dientes algo que no puede escuchar. Christa arregla tras su oreja un mechón de su propio cabello color oro; esta tan decepcionada que ni siquiera presta atención a las risas de Hannah y Franz, acompañadas del incomodo tintineo de platos, tazas y cubiertos.

-Apuesto a que recibió otra declaración de amor- Susurra Hannah entre risas traviesas, retirando de sus mejillas algunos restos de jabón -¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esta semana? ¿Siete?

-Nueve- Corrige Franz a su lado, sosteniendo una esponja húmeda -El chico que viene los miércoles lo intentó otra vez.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Un ruido más y ambos fregaran los platos hasta que termine su contrato!- Ambos callaron al instante. Por primera vez en semanas, Marco frunce su habitual ceño tranquilo, murmurado discretas maldiciones por lo bajo; había castigado a la pareja esa misma tarde, y no hay nada que le impida hacerlo otra vez -¿Cómo fue que contraté a estos dos?

Christa sonríe, casi de mala gana, descansando sus brazos sobre el mostrador. Escucha a Dazz quejarse por la basura que acarrea y a Thomas conversando alegremente con Samuel.

Le agrada el ambiente, tanto el de la convivencia entre empleados como el del pequeño local: fresco en el verano y cálido cuando el invierno golpea con fuerza, con suelos de madera impecable, del mismo tipo que cubre la mitad inferior de unos muros color vino, adornados con paisajes y escenas ecuestres. Ahora, bajo el cielo oscuro, lo ilumina la luz mercurial, pero durante el día, cuando el sol se posa en lo alto, esa tarea recae en los dos amplios ventanales que flanquean la puerta, adornados con gruesas cortinas de un color más oscuro que el de los muros.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire impregnado con aroma a vainilla, más acogedor que el de sus solitarias mañanas en el colegio o el de su incomprensible vida familiar.

-Christa- Llama su supervisor en un suspiro -¡Christa!

Guarda silencio. Su nombre fue pronunciado con tanta fuerza que la mujer de cabello rubio echa un vistazo a su dirección, pausando su escritura para atraparla en sus ojos helados. Por un momento, mientras el azul se encuentra con el azul, Christa recuerda los carámbanos que se forman sobre el techo de la cafetería de su colegio luego de una tormenta helada.

Tiene escalofríos, de pronto siente que la protección del suéter no basta para hacerla entrar en calor.

Ese hielo. Ese recuerdo la hace palpar su hombro izquierdo, permitiendo que un punzante dolor atraviese desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su espina dorsal. Marco la llama, pero apenas y puede comprender el sonido de su voz, su mente se llena de recuerdos y de miedo.

_Ojala nunca hubieses nacido_.

-¿Christa?- Cuando el chico toma su mano temblorosa, y su calor se impregna en su propia piel, Christa vuelve al presente y a la realidad, percatándose de lo pálida que estaba hasta el momento -Estas fría.

Parpadea un par de veces. La mujer de cabello claro alza una ceja, sumergiéndose en su trabajo nuevamente, como si nunca hubiesen cruzado miradas en primer lugar; palpa su pecho e intenta recuperar la respiración que, sin saberlo, había perdido. Conoce ese hielo, lo ha visto en otro lugar.

-Lo lamento- Murmura entre dientes -El estudio me tiene preocupada y no he dormido bien.

-¿Estudio?- Ella asiente. Marco la observa pensativo y, por unos segundos, pareciera como si buscara alguna mentira en su rostro; todo es verdad, ahora debe esforzarse el doble.

Su madre no es la misma, no desde la mañana en que despertó para encontrarla arrodillada frente al televisor, llorando crudamente mientras la noticia sobre el asesinato de un político importante se reproducía una y otra vez en el noticiero: fue encontrado tendido en una concurrida calle de Ámsterdam (Según dictaba la fría voz del presentador), sin nada más que un agujero de bala entre ceja y ceja. No tuvo tiempo de saber su nombre o conocer más de él, tampoco de salir de casa o de la habitación antes de que su madre se abalanzara sobre ella.

-_¡Por ti!_\- Le gritó entonces, hundiendo sus uñas en sus hombros y su espalda, mirándola con ojos enrojecidos mientras el viento helado que entraba por la ventana abierta la hacía tiritar -_¡Por ti se ha ido!_

No le ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces, mucho menos se ha preocupado por sus necesidades o su bienestar, solo mira el televisor, en espera de una nueva noticia que revele más detalles del cadáver.

"No es muy diferente a como era antes" Acaricia sus sienes, mirando al suelo mientras escucha una inútil conversación entre Thomas, Samuel y Dazz "Solo que ahora necesito una beca"

En el fondo, con todas esas emociones viajando por su pecho como un par de dragones coléricos, extraña la traviesa voz de Mina Carolina paseando de un lado a otro, compartiendo con cada uno de sus compañeros una anécdota o dos.

¿Por qué habrá tenido que ausentarse precisamente este día, cuando más la necesita?

-No tienes remedio- Marco da un gran sorbo a una taza de café cargado que preparó, al parecer, mientras ella se encontraba distraída. Christa mira el reloj, percatándose del tiempo que ha estado enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos -Si no me preocupara por mis empleados, te hubiese despedido hoy mismo.

Traga saliva. Con las manos de un amigo, Marco la hace darle la espalda para desatar cuidadosamente el frágil nudo que mantiene el delantal en su sitio. Ella permanece inmóvil, silente, jugando con un hilo suelto de su falda color rosa pálido hasta que este se rompe, perdiéndose en alguna parte del suelo.

-¿Me despedirás?- Pregunta con voz y piernas temblorosas, a lo que Marco comienza a reír.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir, cierto?- Pregunta fingiendo molestia, mirando de soslayo el reloj -Es hora de que vayas a casa.

-¿Eh?

Gira la mirada y encuentra al chico doblando el delantal en movimientos elegantes. Marco es mucho más alto que ella, pero las pecas sobre sus mejillas lo hacen parecer más un chiquillo problemático que el adulto responsable que en realidad desea ser; recuerda vagamente que Jean Kirschtein, el administrador personal de la cuenta bancaria de Marco, constantemente lo acusaba de ser demasiado bondadoso para su propio bien.

-_Marco siempre ha sido así_\- Le dijo Jean una vez, acariciando su cabello bicolor mientras daba un distraído sorbo a su expreso -_Si te caes, te levantará; si te deprimes, te animará; si lloras pidiendo un aumento, te lo dará de inmediato._

Recuerda el poderoso rubor sobre el rostro de su jefe y la sonrisa irónica de Jean.

-¿A qué te refieres con ir a casa?- Pregunta en el momento en que la prenda es depositada en sus manos, llamando la atención del resto del personal -Esta noche debo hacer la limpieza…

-Christa- Una mano enorme alborota su cabello, como si fuera la de un padre o la de un hermano mayor -Si no quieres hablar, lo comprendo, pero sé que necesitas descansar.

Guarda silencio, meditando acerca de la mano sobre su cabeza y las cálidas miradas que le dirigen todos a su alrededor. Hannah abandona la trastienda para tomar su mano, dirigiéndola con prisa fuera del mostrador; su mano, al igual que la de Marco, desprende un calor agradable.

-Llama a Mina y presúmele, quiero ver su reacción mañana.

-Pero… La limpieza…

-Hannah y Franz la harán- Hannah se detiene en seco, con un gesto de indignación. Thomas, por otro lado, le entrega sus pertenencias con una sonrisa cómplice: el bolso blanco que contiene su móvil, su bufanda y los libros que utilizó en sus clases matutinas: historia mundial y anatomía -Recuerda que están castigados.

Una gota desciende por su frente, de pronto, se siente sobrecogida por toda la atención que atrae. La única que ha decidido no mirarla es la mujer del ordenador, que ahora teclea más lento que nunca.

Ruborizada hasta las orejas, Christa hace un gesto de despedida con su mano; sabe perfectamente que Marco no la dejará decir que no.

-Mañana estaré aquí- Declara con un puchero fingido -A primera hora.

-Nada de eso. Descansarás mañana también.

-¡¿Qué?!- Esta vez es Dazz quien alza la voz, viéndose tan pálido y asustado como siempre -¡Llevo semanas pidiéndote un día libre!

-Debes ganártelo, ¿sabes?- Marco hace rodar sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho -Si fueras tan eficiente como Christa, no tendrías problemas en ello.

-¡Entonces seré tan bueno como ella!- Samuel se echa a reír, rodeando el cuello del pálido hombre; viéndolo detenidamente, le parece que Dazz volvió a envejecer -¿Q-Que?

-Si fueras como ella, no pedirías descansos.

-_Touché_.

Una sonrisa, fugaz pero sincera, escapa de su rostro mientras se encamina tentativamente a la puerta, girando la mirada cada cierto tiempo para observar la amena discusión. Odia ser el centro de atención, lo odia tanto que sus orejas arden de solo pensarlo, pero recordar el extraño dolor en sus hombros trae a ella un pensamiento en particular.

"¿Así es una familia?"

Coloca una mano sobre su carazón. Había leído unos cuantos libros al respecto y también había pasado suficiente tiempo en casa de los Braus para comprender la cuestión principal, pero nunca antes había sentido tanta calidez en su pecho.

-¡Marco, yo también quiero un día libre!- Lloriquea Samuel de pronto, haciendo ademan de quitarse su propio delantal.

-Si te quitas eso, te despido.

-¡Cuidado camino a casa!- Es lo único que murmura Dazz entre extraños sollozos, aterrado y desilusionado como cada mañana, tarde o noche. Ella se detiene un momento, sonriéndole a él y al resto que componen _The Wings of Freedom_, llevando uno de sus puños al corazón.

-Lo tendré.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, bajo el desagradable tintineo de la campanilla, Christa posa sus ojos azules por última vez en la mujer, quien ahora atiende discretamente una llamada en su móvil; susurra, tan bajo que tiene que concentrarse para escuchar.

-Al sitio, avisen al titán.

Lo más extraño, además de esa sospechosa discreción, es lo que ve en la pantalla de su ordenador, plasmado en la doceava hoja de un archivo de texto: un inmenso conjunto de números y letras al azar.

-Ya se los he dicho, dense prisa.

Una vez afuera, acompañada solo por el frio de la noche y la soledad, Christa coloca su bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, frotando sus manos para intentar calmar el frio sobrenatural.

"Quizá solo fue mi imaginación" Piensa luego de un rato, revisando su teléfono móvil para encontrar un mensaje nuevo de Mina y una llamada perdida por parte de Sasha Braus "De cualquier manera, espiar ha sido descortés"

Odia caminar sola, sin la compañía de la alegre chica de coletas que no parecía conocer el silencio. La calle está vacía, impregnada de una deserción sobrecogedora que la hace desear regresar a la cafetería y suplicar a Marco para que la deje quedarse hasta la hora de cierre. Múnich nunca ha estado tan silenciosa, nunca.

"Debería dejar de imaginar" Camina calle abajo, con paso constante y una enorme sonrisa cruzando sus facciones de diosa; el hombro aún le duele, y sabe con seguridad que su madre estará esperándola para asegurarse de que siga así, pero no importa, no puede dejar de sonreír. Al día siguiente volvería a _The Wings of Freedom_, no como una empleada, sino como un cliente, acompañada de la glotona Sasha o de uno de esos gruesos libros que no ha terminado de leer "Sólo necesito dormir un poco"

Quizá, de haberse quedado más tiempo en su sitio o de haber regresado al local, habría visto al par de hombres extraños, vestidos completamente de negro, que entraron por la puerta principal, haciendo sonar la campanilla y cerrando las cortinas rojas por completo.

-¿Necesitan algo?- Habría escuchado susurrar a Marco, retrocediendo mientras la mujer de mirada helada se ponía de pie, envuelta en un extraño aire frio. Quizá, de haberla observado más tiempo, habría previsto lo que habría de suceder, o al menos la forma en la que avanzó hacia el mostrador en completo silencio.

-No es nada personal.


	3. Miedo

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo II - Miedo  
**

Cuando se encuentra en el exterior, respirando la agobiante brisa nocturna que hace a sus pulmones arder desde dentro, Christa se detiene de golpe, gira la mirada y observa detalladamente el largo sendero que acaba de recorrer; con los labios secos, titubea un momento.

"Quizá lo mejor sea regresar"

Lo piensa unos segundos, en silencio, de pie a mitad de una acera iluminada pobremente por un farol averiado y el tenue brillo del teléfono móvil que despliega un número a medio marcar. No ha pasado más de media hora desde que abandonó a regañadientes _The Wings of Freedom_, pero sus piernas parecen tan caprichosas y renuentes como lo estarían si llevara horas caminando en círculos.

"No deseo volver a casa"

Traga saliva nerviosamente, mostrando una extraña mueca de divertida resignación sobre su rostro hermoso; no desea aprovecharse de la amabilidad de su jefe, mucho menos cuando la situación involucra un asunto tan subjetivo como aquel, pero no puede evitarlo: esta noche, en que todo parece ligeramente distinto, lo menos que desea es regresar.

"Seguro lo comprenderá" Se dice a sí misma, mientras ajusta la cálida bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, mordiendo distraídamente su labio inferior: la brisa nocturna es mucho más fría de lo que le hubiese gustado "Podría decirle que quiero evitar volver a casa sola. Es algo tarde"

La bocina de un auto cercano rompe el silencio, provocándole un ligero respingo y acabando de golpe con su concentración; desde una dirección desconocida, la cual no se toma la molestia de identificar apropiadamente, un par de perros aúllan. Lo cierto es que, si bien demuestra cierto nivel de paranoia al moverse sola por calles oscuras, esta no es la primera vez que lo hace: cuando Mina tiene deberes pendientes, y no desea presionarla con su presencia o presionarse a sí misma ofreciendo ayuda que su compañera evidentemente rechazará, abandona el local por su cuenta.

Avanza un par de pasos tentativamente, como si sus botas estuviesen hechas de hierro calentado al rojo vivo que lacera sus tobillos con cada roce. No perdería nada con intentarlo. ¿Cierto?

"Solo un par de semanas lavando los platos" Sus dedos temblorosos terminan de teclear los dígitos que componen el número del móvil de Marco, colocando inmediatamente la bocina sobre su oído; Christa muerde inquieta la uña de su dedo pulgar "Vamos, atiende y sígueme la corriente"

Realmente, de todo corazón, no desea volver a casa.

El frio del dispositivo contra su piel desnuda casi la hace tiritar; la diosa mira hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar una calle desierta. Al otro lado de la línea, el molesto timbre de espera se reproduce una y otra vez, breve pero escalofriante, hasta ser interrumpido por la amable (Y un tanto mecanizada) voz de la operadora que responde a su llamado con palabras contundentes.

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó esta fuera de servicio_.

Christa se retuerce inconforme, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que el paisaje no haya cambiado del todo. En silencio, caminando a través de otra acera igual de desierta que la anterior, intenta otra vez, tecleando más rápido, depositando una pizca de fe en cada número que toca sus dedos fríos: nuevamente, por alguna razón que desconoce, la línea parece estar indispuesta.

Frunce el ceño. Marco recibe como mínimo dos llamadas urgentes de algunos de sus proveedores a diario. Su móvil nunca está apagado. Nunca.

-Quizá solo imaginó que intentaría llamarlo- Se dice resignada, intentando encontrar confianza en el sonido de su voz que, a causa del frío, ha adquirido un timbre ronco. Camina nerviosa, de prisa, revisando sus mensajes de texto; a sus espaldas, en la dirección del local, escucha una serie de estruendos extraños -Si tuviera que lidiar con un grupo de subordinados miedosos también lo haría.

Aunque ella, mejor que nadie, sabe que no es verdad.

Abandona aquella calle solitaria para adentrarse al bullicio de una intersección considerablemente más amplia y concurrida. La abundante luz de los faroles en buen estado lastima su vista y los autos que pasan a su lado no hacen nada más que aturdirla o cegarla parcialmente. Ahora que ha descartado un regreso oportuno a _The Wings of Freedom_, Christa considera dos opciones: continuar su camino o dormir en las calles.

"Y admito que la segunda no parece tan mala opción"

Sonríe divertida, deslizando sus dedos por la gastada pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil. Esquiva a un par de oficinistas de mal genio que bloquean su camino, pero el resto de la acera esta tan fluida que no tiene necesidad de hacerlo otra vez.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, niña!

-¡Lo siento!- Bueno, quizá si deba hacerlo otro par de veces.

Conforme pasan los minutos y el camino comienza a parecerle eterno y sumamente repetitivo, su pequeña sonrisa desaparece poco a poco, mientras sus pasos moderados se detienen de golpe.

"¿Mi madre habrá cenado algo?"

Juega con sus dedos sin darse cuenta de ello, tan distraída que apenas consigue quitarse del camino de una bicicleta que circula cuesta abajo a toda velocidad. Si, su madre siempre ha parecido tener un par de tornillos sueltos, pero últimamente parecía como si hubiese averiado todo su carburador: no bebe, tampoco come a menos que la obliguen a hacerlo, no habla ni se mueve de su permanente posición frente al televisor.

Siempre murmurando, llamando entre dientes a alguien que parece no estar ahí.

Sus manos tiemblan, intenta calentarlas con su aliento a la vez que lamenta no haber empacado aquella mañana los guantes que Sasha le regaló en navidad. Ver a su madre en ese estado era triste, tan desgarrador que había tratado de consolarla hace un par de días, abrazándola del mismo modo en que las hijas abrazaban a sus madres en todas las novelas que ha leído: se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, en completo silencio, rodeando sus hombros desde atrás.

-_Está bien, madre_\- Recuerda haber susurrado a su oído con voz tranquilizadora -_Todo estará bien_.

El resultado: una complicada hemorragia nasal que tardó horas en detenerse, producto del empujón que le propinó su madre al ponerse en pie. El dolor fue malo, pues nunca antes nadie la había hecho sangrar, pero lo peor fueron las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos segundos después, provenientes de su madre.

_Ojala nunca hubieses nacido_.

"Me necesita" Medita a la vez que abre el mensaje pendiente con cierta impaciencia, mirando momentáneamente al frente para asegurarse de no tropezar; por sus labios escapa una ráfaga de vaho "Y no es como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir"

Y lo que encuentra en su móvil corrobora su idea.

El mensaje, recibido aproximadamente al mediodía, es acompañado por una fotografía en la que se aprecia el rostro sonriente de Mina Carolina guiñando a la cámara mientras su brazo izquierdo rodea los hombros de alguien que parece haberse movido en el instante en que la imagen se capturó, convirtiendo su rostro en una mancha de colores pastel.

_Una amiga de mi antiguo colegio vino de visita esta mañana_\- Reza el pequeño párrafo escrito pulcramente; Christa cree escuchar la risueña voz de su compañera narrando la experiencia -_Ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera del país, por lo que me pareció buena idea darle la bienvenida y, de paso, pasar la tarde con ella. ¡Dile a Marco que lo lamento mucho!_

Aliviada, pero no sin cierto vacío en el centro de su pecho, Christa despliega el área disponible para teclear su respuesta; levanta la mirada un momento para analizar la acera repleta de negocios cerrados y obstáculos con los que podría tropezar. Era reconfortante dejar de lado el tema de su madre.

Al menos por un momento.

Los peatones han ido desapareciendo poco a poco, de modo que solo un par de ellos acompañan su camino; de entre la oscuridad, los faros delanteros de un auto negro la encandilan al pasar muy cerca de ella, impidiéndole ver la discreta banca de madera que se alza en su punto ciego y esta, obviamente, la hace tropezar.

-¡Dios!

Una mezcla de sorpresa y ridículo cruza su rostro, a sus espaldas escucha las risitas burlonas de un par de adolescentes que caminan en dirección contraria a la suya. Recuerda su pequeño accidente en el café y, con el rostro rojo como un tomate, se sienta en dicha banca, observando a quienes parecen no notarla del todo. No está en su sano juicio, está cansada y sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse contra su voluntad.

Quizá es su repentino cansancio lo que la hace imaginar cosas tan estúpidas como faroles lejanos apagándose poco a poco, o sombras furtivas que se mueven a su alrededor, rodeándola entre el escaso gentío.

"O simplemente me hace tropezar con personas y cosas" Sonríe, mirando nuevamente la imagen, prestando especial atención a esa extraña sombra color pastel que acompaña a su amiga de coletas; ladea la cabeza levemente "Debe significar mucho para ella, o de lo contrario no se habría atrevido a ausentarse cuando Marco ya la ha amonestado unas tres veces"

Redacta el texto lo más rápido que le es posible, narrando desde lo ocurrido con Marco hasta el hilarante castigo impuesto a Hannah y Franz, pasando por el frío implacable y su extraña manía de chocar contra personas y objetos; apenas unos segundos luego de pulsar el botón de enviar, casi cae de lado al recibir una respuesta.

"P-Pero si no ha pasado ni un minuto…"

_¡¿Día libre?!_\- Dicta dicho texto -_¿Es en serio? Diablos. ¡Marco no me dio el día libre ni siquiera cuando estuve enferma de verdad! Si no tuviera una relación tan sospechosamente cercana con Jean juraría que le gustas_\- Christa deja escapar una risa forzada; sabia de sobremanera la clase de rumores que corren acerca del supervisor y su asistente -_Deberías ir a casa ahora mismo, es algo tarde y, según lo que me cuentas, te mueres de sueño. También Annie está tardando mucho_…

-Entonces se está quedando en su casa…

Repentinamente, la diosa siente el peso de la soledad. En realidad, socializar nunca ha sido una de sus especialidades: recuerda vagamente sus primeros días en el colegio, cuando no tenía nada que hacer durante los recesos más que ir a la biblioteca, tomar prestado un libro y quedarse ahí, sola, esperando. En ese entonces ni siquiera tenía un móvil, no lo necesitaba, hasta que Sasha Braus, la glotona amiga a quien conoció un tiempo después, le obsequió el que ahora posee.

Descansa completamente su espalda sobre el respaldo de la banca, observando con desinterés la vitrina de lo que ahora reconoce como una tienda deportiva. Ahora que lo piensa, no ha conseguido muchos amigos desde ese entonces: habla con Mikasa Ackerman de vez en cuando (Si es que a eso se le puede llamar hablar), también disfruta la presencia de Armin Arlert, e incluso la de Eren y Connie. ¿Eso los convertía en sus amigos? ¿Qué hay de los chicos de su trabajo? ¿Los conocía lo suficiente para eso?

En realidad, cada que pasa tiempo con ellos, Christa se siente más como una mascota.

"No es su intención hacerme sentir así" Se recuerda con una sonrisa "Simplemente algunos no nacemos para ello"

Luego de un tiempo, cuando considera haber descansado lo suficiente, Christa decide ponerse en pie de un salto, sacudiéndose la ligera capa de polvo sobre la que se había sentado. Un auto (Que a su parecer es el mismo que observó hace unos minutos) se desliza a su lado a toda velocidad, meciendo su cabello suavemente y proyectando su sombra; mucho más alta que ella, su propia figura se alza sobre ella de una forma que no cree posible. El sonido de los peatones a su alrededor ha desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por murmullos tenues y pasos ligeros.

-¿Eh?- Murmura casi sin darse cuenta de ello. No es su estatura, escasa y humilde, la que proyecta esa figura; no está sola, esa sombra no le pertenece.

Entonces, en el preciso momento en que se gira para buscar el origen, el farol sobre su cabeza se apaga de golpe, dejándola en la oscuridad.

-¿H-Hola?

Su voz es ahora un simple siseo inaudible para alguien más que no sea ella, de pronto, por alguna razón, se siente asustada e indefensa, al punto en que cree escuchar como ese grupo de pasos suaves ganan intensidad. Un brillo extraño llama su atención: un hombre la observa de pie al otro lado de la calle, tan real que incluso en las sombras puede apreciar su silueta imponente y el brillo enloquecido de sus ojos color azul. A su izquierda, en la lejanía, otro farol se apaga.

Quizá el sistema eléctrico se averió (Aunque, en el tiempo que lleva recorriendo esas calles, Christa nunca había visto nada parecido), y el hombre solo necesita ayuda para moverse en la oscuridad.

Pero algo no le parece correcto, algo muy dentro de su pecho le dice que no debe hablar.

Un feroz rechinido al final de la calle la obliga a girar el rostro: a tan solo un par de metros, un auto deportivo negro, que ahora le parece familiar, detiene su marcha abruptamente en ángulo perpendicular, obstruyendo el paso a otros vehículos. No puede negarlo por más tiempo, algo malo sucede a su alrededor.

"¿Pero qué es?"

No aparta la mirada del hombre, pues él no aparta la mirada de ella, pero los pasos que solía creer producto de su paranoia están ahí, más reales que nunca. La rodean y la asechan.

¿Es esto un robo? Una extraña corazonada le dice que no, parece algo más peligroso, más real. Un par de pasos más pesados que el resto, como si provinieran de una persona bastante alta, pasan a su costado izquierdo velozmente; retrocede, intentando reunir fuerzas para correr.

"El móvil" Con los labios secos, y tan asustada como un perro pequeño, Christa levanta el aparato discretamente, mostrándolo para luego depositarlo sobre el suelo. Su luz azulada ilumina sus botas. Quizá si les da lo que desean la dejaran en paz.

¿Pero porque sus acosadores parecen acercarse más? ¿Querrán también su dinero?

Más pronto que tarde se siente al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer, con sus frágiles piernas paralizadas a causa del miedo. No soporta la incertidumbre, no cuando esta le impide comprender lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Los faroles del auto negro, que hasta ese momento se mantenían apagados, se encienden de golpe.

"Corre" Grita su mente con desesperación "¡Demonios, corre!"

Pero, para su sorpresa, solo reúne las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, temblando y sollozando en silencio, con las piernas hechas de goma mientras busca el único farol encendido en un horizonte no tan lejano. Los pasos la siguen con calma; gira la mirada y descubre que su móvil continua en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó.

¿Acaso la quieren a ella?

Son tres, los escucha perfectamente. Christa camina cada vez más aprisa, trastabillando con cada piedra suelta, con la mirada fija en el hombre robusto que continua observándola al otro lado de la calle. No es hasta que ese hombre se mueve, dando un paso lento y pesado en su dirección, cuando la diosa obedece a su instinto.

"¡Corre!"

Sus botas se abren paso en golpeteos continuos, salpicando el asfalto aún húmedo a causa de las lluvias recientes, adentrándose a la primera calle que encuentra, igual de solitaria y oscura. Tanto su móvil como su compostura han quedado atrás.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

Mira hacia ambos lados de la calle, encontrando una serie de puertas de colores rojizos. En ese barrio, tan alejado del bullicio permanente del centro de Múnich, los edificios son alargados y antiguos, con detalles rústicos magistrales que en las sombras se convierten en silenciosas garras demoniacas; no está asustada, pues ha recorrido aquellas calles con anterioridad, pero ahora entiende porque la situación le parece tan perturbadora: siempre hay personas sentadas en los umbrales de esos mohosos condominios, jugando, charlando o bebiendo brandy.

"Pero no hay nadie aquí"

Corre unos cuantos minutos más, pasando de calle en calle cada cierto tiempo, deslizándose furtivamente como si fuera una rata. Mira el reloj sobre la cúspide de un edificio antiguo dándose cuenta de lo tempano que en realidad es.

-Creo que los he perdido- Murmura de forma casi inaudible, refugiándose tras el escuálido muro de un viejo y destartalado bar: a este punto, las luces están encendidas del todo, pero eso no le otorga ni una pizca de tranquilidad -Aunque no creo que intentaran seguirme.

Se sienta un momento sobre la acera húmeda, limpiando su sudor con el dorso de su mano, forzando su vista hasta la calle del fondo; puede ver su edificio desde ahí, solitario como nunca antes, con las luces de sus muchas ventanas apagadas. ¿Dónde están los niños jugando a la pelota? ¿Y los hombres que llegan recién del trabajo que tanto odian? ¿Dónde?

"Quizá deba llamar a Marco" Golpea su rostro suavemente, recordando que dejó su móvil atrás hace varios minutos. Casi una hora ha pasado desde que abandonó a regañadientes _The Wings of Freedom_ y ahora está ahí, esperando, luchando para no devolver su ultimo alimento; quizá esta malinterpretando las cosas, quizá los ladrones estuvieron conformes con su teléfono y decidieron dejarla ir "Tengo que llegar a casa a como dé lugar"

Tragando hondo, deshaciéndose de la última gota de su temor, Christa sale de las sombras.

Avanza a través de su último obstáculo. El sendero es amplio, tanto que cualquiera podría verla desde alguna de las ventanas de los edificios más próximos, desde los callejones estrechos o desde alguna parte de la oscuridad; de hecho, una mirada furtiva parece espiarla desde su propio edificio.

"¿Madre?" Mira directamente a la ventana de su departamento, pero no encuentra nada "Un poco más y estaré en casa"

¿Qué estará haciendo Mina en estos momentos? ¿Y Sasha? ¿Y Jean? En realidad le gustaría saberlo. Abre la puerta principal del condominio con cuidado, asomando su cabeza discretamente antes de adentrarse de lleno a él. Es pequeño pero bastante cómodo para vivir: sin contar con la recepción, el edificio consta de tres plantas que albergan un departamento cada una, con dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y la sala de estar.

En realidad, todos los pisos están vacíos a excepción del de la recepcionista y el de su familia.

"Sasha solía decirme que estaba embrujado cuando recién la conocí" Aunque, en realidad, si eso fuera una cuestión sobrenatural se sentiría más tranquila "Quizá lo decía para molestarme"

La recepción está completamente vacía, pero eso no es nada fuera de lo normal: Christa duda que a su casera, una extraña anciana llamada Helen, le importara su trabajo. Encogiéndose de hombros sube la gastada escalera poco a poco, escuchando los rechinidos de sus pasos mientras se estremece con el constante pero cotidiano parpadeo de la luz mercurial. Esos detalles nunca le habían preocupado, al menos no hasta hoy.

Algo húmedo roza su dedo índice derecho, el cual se aferra al pasamanos de la escalera que asciende en círculos hasta el piso superior donde vive junto a su madre. Toma un poco con dos de sus dedos delgados, intentando analizarlo con ayuda de la escasa luz: parece ser negro.

-¿Madre?

Asciende un poco más mirando siempre hacia arriba; sus botas parecen salpicar pequeños charcos del mismo líquido que resbala por la escalera, el cual aumenta gradualmente su cantidad. Su corazón late tan fuerte y el sudor sobre su frente es tan denso que casi olvida que hace apenas unas horas se moría de frio.

El primero de los pisos está vacío, como siempre, pero el segundo, en donde vive la vieja y malhumorada casera, parece más oscuro de lo normal. Sea lo que sea, ese extraño líquido parece provenir de ahí.

"Quizá se averió su lavamanos, escuche que tenía serios problemas de inundaciones por él"

Pero si su lavamanos era el culpable, ¿Por qué el líquido no parece tener una distribución uniforme?

Traga hondo, temblando desde adentro. Sea lo que sea, Christa debe asegurarse de que aquella pobre señora se encuentra bien. ¿Qué clase de persona seria si Helen se hubiese accidentado en algún lugar de su departamento y no acudiera a ayudar?

"Definitivamente, no una diosa" Ríe por lo bajo, casi de mala gana mientras se encamina al umbral desierto: ahora más que nunca, no desea ser una diosa.

-¿Señora?- Llama en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto del usual mientras las luces continúan parpadeando con violencia, dejándola en penumbra por breves pero constantes periodos de tiempo. Camina con cuidado, sujetando el pomo de la puerta de caoba acabada por el tiempo y las termitas -¿señora Helen?

La perilla, para su sorpresa, esta caliente al tacto, como si hubiera sido usada recientemente. Todo es demasiado extraño, al punto en que Christa siente que aquella mañana debió levantarse de su cama con el pie izquierdo, del lado izquierdo y utilizado su mano izquierda para apagar su despertador.

La puerta está abierta, tal como lo había sospechado, y cubierta de más de ese líquido extraño que encontró en las escaleras y el corredor. Lo analiza de cerca, utilizando un breve momento de claridad cortesía de las caprichosas luces: es ligeramente espeso y de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parece negro.

Ni siquiera Christa Renz, la diosa, sería tan ingenua para no comprender que aquello que se impregna en su palma es sangre.

-¡Señora! ¡¿Está bien?!- Camina más aprisa, olvidándose de las precauciones que mantenía desde que abandonó su puesto de trabajo, utilizando la luz parpadeante para guiarse en el alargado corredor de paredes blancas, horribles cortinas de colores chillones y adornos estrafalarios que ahora se encuentran dispersos sobre el suelo, hechos pedazos -¿Señora?

A duras penas puede ver un grupo de huellas en las paredes, provenientes de manos frenéticas y sanguinolentas. Christa disminuye la velocidad, su corazón late con tanta fuerza que siente como si fuera a salir de su pecho, y la adrenalina es tanta que casi olvida su cansancio.

Esto no es un accidente y lo que sea que encuentre en la habitación del fondo, de donde parecen provenir mayores cantidades de aquel líquido, lo confirmará.

-¿Hola?- Murmura titubeante, dando un paso tras otro mientras intenta no hacer más ruido del necesario -¿S-Señora Helen?

La sala de estar, al fondo del pasillo, está en completa oscuridad, pero la escasa luz de luna que atraviesa las delgadas cortinas rotas le muestra una escena que, de no estar tan asustada, la haría gritar: cae al suelo de espaldas, retrocediendo a tientas del catastrófico rastro de sangre que emana de la anciana muerta cuyas manos aun intentan contener el violento corte que atraviesa su garganta de lado a lado. Es impresionante imaginar la forma en la que debió llegar ahí, corriendo a través de las escaleras mientras intentaba no perder demasiada sangre, tropezando con todo.

Christa lleva ambas manos a sus labios para contener las violentas arcadas que provocan la visión de una pequeña cantidad de moscas sobre el cuerpo inerte, luchando contra la nube que amenaza con obstruir su visión y hacerla desvanecerse en aquel mismo sitio. Como puede se pone en pie, casi resbalando con los rastros de sangre esparcidos por el suelo cubierto de madera.

"Madre" Sale corriendo; el aroma es insoportable "¡Madre!"

Encuentra el teléfono de la recepcionista descolgado, caóticamente cubierto de una ligera capa de su líquido vital. No sin cierta repugnancia lo lleva a su oído, pero ninguna clase de sonido sale de ahí; analizándolo detenidamente, descubre que el cable de la línea ha sido cortado.

-¡No puede ser!- Su grito exasperado provoca una serie de golpes desde el piso superior. Su piso.

Abandona ese departamento a toda prisa, lanzándose escaleras arriba como una bala camino a la última planta, donde vive con su madre. No siente cansancio, pero sus piernas parecen estar hechas de gelatina y su corazón hecho de cristal.

De un momento a otro, un clavo fuera de lugar captura la parte baja de su falda, enredándose al punto en que ella misma debe rasgarla por completo para continuar; en alguna parte del camino se ha quitado su suéter. No soportaba el calor.

"Un poco más, solo un poco más" Sube a trompicones el último tramo de escaleras que la llevan a la última planta. Su hogar, poseedor de una puerta en un estado aún más decadente que la de Helen, la espera tal como la dejó esa misma mañana: cerrada con llave "Gracias a Dios"

Un poco más tranquila, pero sin dejar de temblar compulsivamente, Christa extrae de su bolso el pequeño juego de llaves, dejando caer accidentalmente uno de sus libros de texto.

"Está bien" Se repite mentalmente, colocando la llave dentro de la cerradura oxidada con torpeza, abriéndola en medio de un chirrido seco "La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie la pudo forzar"

Pero en cuanto atraviesa el marco de la puerta, precedido por la oscuridad, Christa sabe que acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida.

Su madre está ahí, del mismo modo en que lo estaba cuando salió esta mañana: sentada frente al televisor en medio de la sala de estar, el cual libera un brillo tenue entre la negrura espesa; la diosa, temblando, recorre el largo pasillo paso a paso. Todo a su alrededor, pese a parecer en orden, le produce un mal presentimiento.

-¿Madre?- La mujer, de cabello rubio como el suyo, no levanta la mirada -Madre tenemos que irnos, alguien atacó a Helen…

Pero apenas nombra a la anciana, un momento de lucidez le roba el aliento. Las luces mercuriales regresan por un instante y Christa pega la espalda a la pared más próxima: su madre no está sola, sentada plácidamente en uno de los mullidos sofás se encuentra una figura de gran estatura, esbelta, con desaliñado cabello castaño que flanquea una enorme sonrisa de dientes brillantes; enfermiza, tanto como sus guantes de cuero goteando la sangre de su casera. Se siente al borde del desmayo cuando regresa la oscuridad y la escucha levantarse de un salto.

-¿M-Madre?- Murmura torpemente, arrancando una carcajada de su invitada.

-¡Oh no! Lo lamento pequeña, pero tu madre está demasiado aturdida como para pensar- La voz, en la que reconoce un timbre femenino, se acerca más y más, rodeando a su madre, doblando su brazo y obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-¡Madre!- Su madre emite un grito de agonía.

Tanto ella como la asesina parecen desconcertadas. Gruesas lágrimas descienden por el hermoso semblante marcando sus ojeras y las arrugas que apenas comienzan a surgir, dándole un aspecto miserable; en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules brillan con desesperación y miedo.

-¡No es mi hija!- Grita en un hilo de voz -¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!

Christa se paraliza, retrocediendo hasta que no le queda más espacio para seguir haciéndolo. Su invitada, que porta un largo abrigo de cuero impregnado por el olor a muerte, extrae de uno de sus bolsillos un largo cuchillo antiguo, aun cubierto con la sangre y carne de su víctima anterior.

-He visto muchas idioteces en mi vida, señora- Hala su cabello hacia atrás, arrancando de la mujer otro grito; sus palabras liberan un sutil hedor a hierba -Pero negar a una belleza como su hija, es quizá lo más idiota que he visto.

-¡No!

Estira su brazo derecho intentando alcanzarla, pero poco más puede hacer; está paralizada. El brillo marrón de los ojos de la asesina se une momentáneamente a su mirada azul, y un sentimiento extraño invade desde la boca de su estómago hasta el interior de sus intestinos.

-Es tu culpa- Murmura su madre repentinamente, señalándola y volviendo a llorar -Por tu culpa…

-Es su culpa por enamorarse de un canalla, señora -La mujer hala el cabello de su madre hacia atrás violentamente, haciéndola gritar y descubriendo un gran segmento de su cuello -Y usted también lo es. Adelante, chica, tendrás el honor.

La luz regresa unos segundos, mostrándole un sonriente rostro cubierto de simpáticas pecas que casi le dan aires de inocencia mientras sus dedos alargados le ofrecen el arma ensangrentada.

-No- Murmura en voz apenas audible -No puedo…

-¿No?- La mujer hace una dramática mueca de decepción, tomando el cuchillo por su mango -Es una verdadera lástima, eso habría hecho nuestra relación un tanto más llevadera.

Esta vez, en un movimiento rápido, el filo del arma se posa peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la mujer; su madre lloriquea.

-Volverá a ver a Rhodes, quizá se encuentre en el infierno.

Christa observa la escena con la mirada vidriosa, concentrándose en los húmedos orbes azules de su madre que la buscan con suplica. Nunca, en sus quince años de vida, había visto un rostro que albergara tanto rencor.

-Ojala nunca hubieses nacido.

Entonces, con apenas noción de lo que acaba de ocurrir y con la imagen del cuello de su madre siendo abierto de lado a lado, Christa cae al suelo sin fuerzas, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, observando como un par de botas ensangrentadas se acercan a ella con cautela y goce.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, mi Christa.


	4. Despertar

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Capítulo III - Despertar  
**

En medio de un extraño letargo, tan parecido a la muerte, Christa vuelve a soñar.

Sueña sin interrupciones o molestias, sueña con esas cosas extrañas que, sin lugar a dudas, ha soñado más de una vez. De hecho, ha tenido pesadillas desde siempre, desde que era una niña asustadiza que observaba a su madre escabullirse en el asiento trasero de un auto desconocido; monstruos hambrientos en las profundidades de su armario abierto o una sombra siniestra en el lugar que su desconocido padre debería ocupar. Todos esos sueños la hacían despertar a altas horas de la noche respirando agitadamente, luchando por contener las lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para no tiritar.

Eran experiencias aterradoras, no puede ni quiere negarlo, pero ahora sabe que no eran más que fantasías infantiles destinadas a prepararla para algo mucho peor, algo que ahora vive plenamente.

La mirada marrón de un demonio que intentaba alimentarla con un gotero o un par de asquerosas sanguijuelas que anidaban incómodamente en la curva de su cuello. Son cosas simples y ni por asomo tan escalofriantes como las experiencias de antaño, en ellas no ve a los monstruos malvados que desean devorar su carne o producirle un horrible dolor; en ellas ve algo que, ahora que tiene edad suficiente para entenderlo, le parece más amedrentador: un espeluznante e innegable realismo.

Sin embargo, no existe forma de que algo como aquello sea real, después de todo, solo eran pesadillas.

Se retuerce, pero no siente sus propios músculos al hacerlo; quizá su mente despertó muchas horas antes que su cuerpo, haciendo que sea imposible el poderse controlar.

"No sería la primera vez" Piensa con cierto alivio, intentando abrir sus ojos sin obtener resultados. Lo intenta una vez, luego otra, luego otra, hasta que termina cediendo. Cosas como esa le habían ocurrido en solo un par de ocasiones, pero la última había tenido lugar hace tan solo un par de semanas atrás "Quizá verdaderamente hay algo mal en mi cabeza"

De pronto, quizá a causa de haber revivido esos recuerdos, llega a su mente una idea fugaz que, de poder moverse, la habría hecho suspirar exasperada: ¿Será que se le ha hecho tarde para ir al colegio? Sin duda lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo y no parece próxima a despertar. A este paso se perdería las dos primeras asignaturas del día y nunca tendría el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al corriente en todos los temas que ha descuidado hasta el día de hoy.

"Armin me advirtió que esto pasaría cuando conseguí el empleo" En su mente aparece de forma inconsciente la imagen de un pequeño chico de cabello rubio con unas delicadas gafas de lectura sobre su nariz, sonriéndole victorioso "Aunque, desde el principio Marco se ofreció a asesorarme si se presentaba la oportunidad"

De inmediato, la imagen mental cambia a un rostro de apariencia un tanto más gentil, decorado con pequeñas pecas que se extienden por sus mejillas como estrellas en el firmamento. Marco Bodt es el supervisor general del café de los suburbios en el que lleva poco más de medio año trabajando: _The Wings of Freedom_; un chico amable, de apenas un par de años más que ella, que ha sido muy comprensivo con sus problemas desde el momento mismo en que comenzó a trabajar. Quizá sea por esa razón que Christa no consigue entender porque ha soñado con él tantas veces, con la mitad del cuerpo horriblemente mutilado y la piel del rostro tan carente que dejaba al descubierto sus encías y el hueso blanquecino bajo ellas. A veces lo soñaba preparando café, y trozos de su carne caían distraídamente en el líquido negro.

"La próxima vez que lo vea, me disculparé con él" Se dice con la boca seca y unas indescriptibles ganas de llorar "Se preocupa por mí y no he hecho nada más que evitarlo"

_Quizá si hago eso, los sueños desaparecerán_, olvidó añadir. En realidad siempre había sido así: nadie sabe lo que ocurre con su madre; nadie sabe que, cuando llega al colegio con un vendaje nuevo o un enorme moretón negruzco en alguna parte de su piel, no es a causa de su aparente torpeza. Nunca ha sentido la necesidad de preocupar a los demás pero, con todos estos sueños tan extraños no cree poder contenerse por más tiempo.

"Me pregunto si mi madre ya habrá tomado el desayuno" No, probablemente aún se encontrara frente al televisor, llorando.

Tiembla; algo en el recuerdo de su madre le produce cierta sensación de ardor en las muñecas, como si el roce de algo frío las hiciera sangrar. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no puede abrir sus ojos por más que lucha por hacerlo? ¿Había dormido hasta tarde? ¿Había estudiado tanto que sucumbió ante el cansancio y no se ha recuperado aun?

De hecho, esa ni siquiera parece ser su habitación. No siente sus propios músculos, pero si la ausencia de las gruesas mantas que cubren su cama y la falta de la fresca brisa nocturna que entra por la ventana abierta para despertarla con el beso de una madre que nunca la amó. De hecho, lo único que siente es miedo.

"Todos esos sueños los he tenido esta misma noche" Reconoce de pronto. Poco a poco va ganando consciencia de sí misma y, cada que lo hace, recuerda algo que hubiera preferido olvidar "Pero han sido demasiados. ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

En el fondo desearía nunca haber hecho esa pregunta. Pocos segundos después, en la oscuridad de lo que imagina que son sus parpados cerrados, escucha el eco de un par de pesadas botas moviéndose a través de un suelo de grava, siendo opacadas por el rechinido de unas bisagras viejas al abrirse tortuosamente. No, no estaba en su hogar: siempre, desde pequeña, se había encargado de engrasar muy bien las puertas para que no produjeran ruidos molestos y de memorizar el distintivo sonido de pisadas cerca de su habitación.

"¿Madre?" Cuestiona para sus adentros, luchando por despertar "No. Ella nunca ha visitado mi habitación, ella ni siquiera recuerda que existo"

Los pasos se acercan más, y más, hasta que una sensación abrumadora acaba con sus pensamientos de golpe, confirmando de una vez por todas que no se encuentra en nada parecido a su habitación: un torrente de agua helada golpea su cuerpo con violencia, despertándola en medio de un ataque de tos.

-Abre los ojos de una maldita vez.

Esa voz, rasposa como ninguna que haya escuchado antes, no pertenece a nadie que conozca; aunque, de hecho, recuerda haberla escuchado con anterioridad. No percibe nada mientras se debate dolorosamente ante el tacto del agua helada escurriendo por su cabello dorado, paseando entre sus pechos y perdiéndose entre sus muslos.

-Parece que dormir te ha sentado bastante bien, princesa, casi parece que hay algo de color en tu rostro.

Christa respira agitadamente, una y otra vez, sin lograr recuperar del todo el aliento. Esta confundida y el hecho de estar empapada de pies a cabeza no la ayuda a sentirse mejor; intenta tallar sus ojos cegados por la luz pero más temprano que tarde se percata de que sus manos están inmovilizadas en algún lugar a sus espaldas, contenidas por una gruesa cadena adherida a un muro pegajoso y maloliente.

"Dolía por esa razón" Piensa con la lucidez que proporciona un baño de agua fria, sintiendo el roce de sus heridas abiertas por la constante fricción de los grilletes "¿Qué está pasando?"

No siente nada más que dolor, ni aun el peso de su propia ropa al empaparse: mira hacia abajo, hacia sí misma, solo para notar que todas sus prendas han desaparecido a excepción de su sobria ropa interior de color gris. Frunce el ceño, todo aquello parece cada vez más fuera de la realidad.

-Sé que disfrutas verte en ese estado- Dice la voz de antes con algo de sorna -También lo hago, nada mejor que un poco de agua para hacer lucir sensual a una mujer. ¿No crees?

"La voz" Recuerda luego de un tiempo, tratando de ponerse en pie. El lugar huele a humedad y las paredes de concreto solido se ven, según parece, como si hubieran pasado siglos bajo el agua. Ella se encuentra en la pared contraria a la puerta de donde proviene la escasa luz de lo que parece ser el corredor principal: de rodillas. La persona a quien pertenece la voz esta frente a ella, de espaldas a la luz, sosteniendo una cubeta que aun derrama parte de su contenido "No la conozco, nunca he estado aquí"

-Nunca había tenido a alguien que durmiera tantos como tú- La que ahora reconoce como una mujer ríe sarcásticamente, burlándose de su situación, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con su mano libre -Normalmente todas lloran o suplican cuando descubren las cadenas o el lugar.

"¿Cadenas?" Christa siente un líquido frio bajando por su frente, uno distinto al agua que aun corre por su cuerpo. La sombra da una larga calada a un cigarrillo que desprende un olor muy fuerte que la obliga a arrugar la nariz; ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué las cadenas le impiden ponerse en pie? ¿Por qué esta inmóvil frente a una silueta desconocida que parece conocerla a la perfección?

La sombra sonríe, o eso supone debido al brillo blancuzco de sus dientes cortando la oscuridad; por un momento cree que puede leer sus pensamientos, sentir su desesperación y aprovecharse de ella.

-Dónde estás, te preguntas- Comenta en un jugueteo, tomando su silencio como una afirmación. Camina de un lado a otro velozmente -No es tan difícil, puedes imaginarlo. Vamos, adivina.

La ve colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose emocionada para mantener la mirada fija en su rostro y en cada una de sus expresiones. Hace memoria, ignorando el fuerte dolor que cubre sus muñecas. Había acudido a clases esa mañana e incluso recuerda haber visto algo referente a la Segunda Guerra Mundial en la clase impartida por el profesor Keith Shardis.

"Luego de ello fui a trabajar; Marco me dio el día libre" Su cabeza duele, buscando detonar cualquier recuerdo que pueda proporcionarle una pista de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Parpadea repetidamente "Sé que volví a casa, pero no recuerdo haber visto a Helen en el recibidor"

-¿Ya estas cerca?- Pregunta la silueta meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante, acercándose lo suficiente para que el desagradable olor de la hierba que se desprende de sus labios llegue a ella, vicioso y fuerte -¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Recuerda cómo fue que volviste a casa! ¡Recuerda lo que le sucedió a tu maldita madre!

¿Su madre? ¿Por qué esta desconocida habla de su madre? Lentamente, como si acabara de recuperare de un trance alcohólico, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a su cabeza de uno a uno; recuerda su perturbador recorrido a casa, rodeada de sombras extrañas y de faroles que parecían apagarse en el momento en que caminaba bajo ellos; recuerda haberse ocultado entre las sombras de callejuelas estrechas para escabullirse de las miradas indiscretas de perseguidores que parecían no existir; recuerda los desesperantes momentos que pasó observando el cuerpo inerte de su casera en medio de su propia sala de estar, sosteniendo su cuello para contener la hemorragia que acabó con su vida.

Es esa la noche que tanto intentaba olvidar, la que provocó todas esas horribles pesadillas; ahora lo sabía, había despertado muchas veces a lo largo de su cautiverio, pero la oscuridad de la habitación y el dolor en sus muñecas la habían motivado a dormir otra vez. Todas esas pesadillas y todos sus temores fueron producto de una misma noche.

-Madre…

Una lágrima solitaria desciende a través de su rostro; no siente sus heridas, ni la humedad de su piel, ni el frio implacable de una celda que, podría apostar, se encuentra bajo tierra. Ahora solo siente una ensordecedora negación. No había forma de que aquello fuese real, es decir, no había forma de que algo como eso estuviese sucediéndole a ella, precisamente a ella. Seguro es otra pesadilla, uno de esos horribles sueños producto de la incómoda situación.

Pero si lo que vive en esos momentos es real, entonces sus sueños…

¡No! ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? ¡Debe haber una solución! Una manera en que pueda despertarse en su habitación como cualquier otro día, acurrucada en su almohada con un desagradable hilo de saliva recorriendo sus labios; debe ser solo una alucinación. Pero esos grilletes. El agua fría que aun la hace temblar.

Dios mío. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Intenta liberar sus manos deslizándolas fuera de los grilletes pero cada vez que lo intenta no logra otra cosa que lastimarse aún más. La chica frente a ella, tan alta como un demonio acechándola desde arriba, deja escapar un pequeño grito de éxtasis que puede sentirse a través de unas solidas paredes de concreto que, en teoría, no dejan escapar el sonido.

-¡Bingo! ¡Sumamente brillante! ¡Normalmente a todas les cuesta una semana entenderlo!- Aplaude desenfrenadamente, de forma tan sobreactuada que consigue colorear las mejillas de su prisionera con colores carmesí; Christa se muerde el labio -Eres todo un caso excepcional.

Hala una última vez, con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedan, con una indescriptible sensación de pánico corriendo por cada una de sus venas próximas a estallar. No es hasta el momento en que siente un hilo de líquido espeso bajando por sus muñecas cuando decide darse por vencida, relajando su cuerpo e intentando recuperar la respiración.

No puede escapar, alguien se ha asegurado bien de ello.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ese rostro hace que me lamente en no haber traído una cámara!- La excéntrica voz continua riendo, acercándose un poco más -Tu ímpetu es excelente, no es nada que haya visto con anterioridad. Fue una buena decisión haberte traído hasta aquí.

Algo en esas palabras le da mala espina. Baja la mirada hasta enfocarla en sus rodillas húmedas, en su abdomen maltratado y en la curvatura de sus pechos cubierta de marcas purpureas y mordidas sutiles. No puede ser cierto: en sus sueños, esas marcas eran producidas por sanguijuelas o por insectos parasitarios irreales.

-Nada de esto es real.

Los aplausos cesan de pronto y, mucho antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, una mano fuerte envuelta en un guante de cuero toma su rostro con brusquedad, elevándolo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de su colérica mirada marrón; ve de cerca su piel bronceada cubierta de irónicas pecas impregnadas de polvo y de un extraño liquido parecido a la sangre. Por fin la reconoce; la recuerda extendiendo un cuchillo hacia ella, tomando el cabello de su madre para halarlo hacia atrás.

-¿No crees que soy real?- Pregunta la mujer seriamente; cada que habla presiona su rostro con un poco más de fuerza, al punto en que la diosa siente que esos dedos delgados dejarán horribles marcas en su piel -¿No crees que estas cadenas sean reales? ¿No crees que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor es real?

Guarda silencio, pues no puede ni pretende responder. Decide distraerse prestando atención a la vestimenta del demonio, especialmente a la camisa roja que posee muchas manchas aún más rojas a lo largo de sus mangas y torso, como continentes en el mapa de un mundo desconocido.

"¿A quién pertenecerá?" Se pregunta sin querer una respuesta. Traga saliva; su figura es esbelta, atractiva hasta cierto punto y tan fuerte que pudo haberla partido en dos "No parece tener ninguna clase de lesión"

-Dime, pequeña Christa- Tiembla ante la mención de su nombre, observando como el rostro de la mujer parece ser atravesado de lado a lado por una idea brillante, la cual reemplaza su ira por una aterradora felicidad. Inesperadamente, la presión sobre sus mejillas se transforma en una suave caricia -¿No recuerdas como le abrí el cuello a tu madre?

Christa esperaba muchas cosas: un grito, un golpe, incluso una bala dirigida a su sien, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años habría imaginado aquello. Comienza a gimotear, jadeando, intentando a toda costa desviar la mirada del semblante que la obliga a recordar el torrente de sangre que escapó de la yugular rota de su madre, complacida ante su expresión de dolor. No quiere recordar que su último deseo fue que nunca hubiese nacido.

Su verdugo sonríe, observando atentamente hasta el mínimo cambio en su rostro, deslizando su dedo índice por el estrecho espacio entre sus pechos. Su rostro esta tan cerca que puede sentir el roce de su cabello castaño sobre su frente y la calidez de su aliento sobre sus labios.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?- Su mano recorre su rostro con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que este se pudiera romper; en un movimiento rápido, lanza su cigarrillo hacia un charco al otro lado de la habitación, apagándolo de golpe -Tome su estúpido cabello y te ofrecí el estúpido cuchillo para que tuvieras el valor de acabar por ti misma esa estúpida situación.

No responde, se limita a sollozar.

-Vi sus ojos, y en ellos pude ver que te odiaba- No puede apartar la mirada de esos ojos enrojecidos con éxtasis -¿Era una ramera, no es así? ¿Fue esa la razón por la que naciste en primer lugar? ¿Eh? Eres el resultado de una paga ostentosa en la cama de un motel barato, no eres ni serás nada más.

Su vista se nubla a causa de las lágrimas, funcionando como una barrera entre ella y el demonio. Todo parece tan irreal, tan imposible que nunca habría imaginado vivirlo ni aun teniendo un pasado como el suyo: lleno de dolor.

-Por favor- Murmura entrecortadamente, sorprendiendo a su captora y a si misma -No diré nada a nadie. No acudiré a la policía. Solo…

-Nadie se ira de aquí- El rostro alargado que, hasta ese momento, portaba una enorme pero molesta sonrisa burlona, adquiere una mueca que quedará grabada en su memoria por toda la eternidad como recordatorio de las desventajas de su imprudencia; la presión de sus dedos regresa como ganchos en un trozo de carne, con tanta fuerza que siente que su mandíbula se romperá -He arriesgado mucho por ti. Estarás aquí y te comportaras adecuadamente hasta que consiga a alguien que pueda pagar lo que vales.

-P-Por favor. Yo solo…

-¡Silencio!

La mujer se pone en pie de golpe, causando que el impulso empuje a Christa hacia atrás, golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza con el grueso muro; quizá es el insoportable cansancio físico o la sobrecarga emocional que produce la situación lo que la lleva a pensar que, para sus estándares mínimos, aquello es el dolor más fuerte que ha sentido jamás.

-Antes de que desees intentar algo estúpido- Dice aquella voz mientras sacude el polvo de sus ahora húmedas rodillas, sin mirarla -Recuerda que pude encontrarte sin problemas, y que puedo encontrar fácilmente a las personas cercanas a ti. Sé que no te gustaría que algo malo les sucediera a los chicos con los que trabajas.

Deja de llorar, como si una fuerza divina la hubiera incitado a hacerlo. Se paraliza en su sitio con tanto miedo que el fuerte dolor que recorre su nuca comienza a desaparecer; observa el rostro de la mujer de pecas en medio de un asombro inimaginable, encontrando seriedad en un semblante frío y monótono. Habla en serio; desde el fondo de su corazón, sabe que cada cosa que ha dicho es verdad.

Sus brazos se relajan; se siente aliviada pues, de haber estado en pie, la debilidad en sus piernas la habría hecho caer. Siente la mirada de esa mujer tan alta clavada en su rostro, aunque no se atreve a enfrentarla o a mantener contacto visual de ningún tipo: está ahí, a su merced, y no planea que sea de otra manera.

-Lo siento- Dice en un hilo de voz, esforzándose por mantener su compostura -L-Lo siento.

Escucha un suspiro, y algo en él la motiva a abrir sus ojos como platos, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con ese rostro volátil obsequiándole una curiosa mueca de comprensión.

"Debe estar demente" Piensa sin quererlo, tragando una cantidad de saliva tan grande que duele al momento de pasar por su paladar "Tantos cambios de humor no pueden ser normales en un ser humano"

¿O sí? La mujer le da la espalda; huele los restos de la droga que escapan de su respiración cuando atraviesa parcialmente el umbral de su celda, buscando algo en una pequeña mesita móvil a su costado izquierdo. Dos cosas se encuentran en sus manos para el momento en que decide volver: un tazón marrón y un látigo negro.

-La cena está servida. Debes tener hambre, ya que llevas muchos días durmiendo.

¿Acaso aquello era un tazón de perro? Su estómago ruge, ansioso, causando que sus manos encadenadas tiemblen con indignación. La mujer se acuclilla a su lado nuevamente, con cautela, como si se tratara de un buen samaritano tratando de alimentar a un animal perdido y aterrado; contiene las lágrimas cuando el tazón es depositado suavemente frente a ella. Lo huele, y su estómago vuelve a rugir.

-Vamos, no está envenenada- Señala la mujer a su lado, paseando su dedo pulgar por un látigo bien engrasado que no parece dispuesta a usar aun. Christa hace lo imposible para evitar su mirada -Sé que su apariencia es poco alentadora, pero es prácticamente lo mismo que como yo, más o menos…

Duda un momento, con las mejillas húmedas pero sin rastro de nuevas lagrimas deslizándose entre sus pestañas. El olor que desprende su contenido es muy agradable, como el de la cena de un restaurante costoso, pero su apariencia hace todo menos despertar el apetito de alguien que lleva bastante tiempo sin comer. Es marrón, viscoso, tan parecido a la verdadera comida de perro que casi le produce arcadas.

"Pero huele delicioso" Contra su voluntad, su saliva comienza a acumularse en el interior de su boca. Quizá era así como se sentía Sasha al olfatear un almuerzo recién hecho en la distancia "¿Cuánto hace que comí por última vez?"

¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo exactamente?

El brazo de la mujer rodea sus hombros con delicadeza, enviando un escalofrío que recorre desde su espalda baja hasta la cima de su espina dorsal; sus largos dedos se deslizan por la piel desnuda de sus hombros, formando círculos y figuras irreales sin ningún sentido.

-Lo creas o no, es carne de res de la mejor calidad; nuestro cocinero la sirvió acompañada de algunos vegetales hervidos pero, tú sabes- Desliza su mano por los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas, acariciando sus heridas antes de devolver su brazo a sus hombros -No hay forma en que puedas comer un filete entero con las manos atadas así…

Hace un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle la obviedad de su oración. Christa repentinamente se siente débil, tan cansada que no puede sostenerse por sí misma; se permite caer entre los brazos de su captora para descansar un momento, respirando lentamente para recuperar energía que se ha escapado de su control. El brazo alrededor de sus hombros se tensa; siente que titubea, tiembla, como si meditase una idea que lleva considerando bastante tiempo, recorriéndola y analizándola, hasta que parece tomar una decisión.

-¿Sabes?- Llama su atención, acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo -El protocolo dice que debo mantener tus manos atadas, pero…

No dice nada más. La diosa esta tan cansada que apenas siente como una mano enguantada aparta un mechón dorado de su frente húmeda, colocándolo tras su oreja antes de acariciar su mejilla.

-Por ti, sin duda, podría hacer una excepción.

No piensa, no hasta que una segunda mano se posa en su mejilla libre, inmovilizando por completo su rostro hasta que una presión ajena invade sus labios, llenándolos de calor, sudor y un extraño sabor a hierba quemada.

"¿Qué?" Ese, sin duda, es el pensamiento más racional que ha tenido en mucho, mucho, tiempo. Siente que el cansancio se esfuma cuando un grupo de dientes aprisionan su labio inferior suavemente, sin hacer nada más que llenarla de confusión.

Christa siempre ha sido una mujer muy hermosa, o al menos eso es lo que todos le suelen decir: su carácter reservado y su apariencia sobria no impidieron que recibiera las confesiones de más de siete chicos a lo largo de su último año escolar, y tres de esos rechazados habían intentado besarla a la fuerza.

-_¡Menos mal que los detuviste!_\- Recuerda haber escuchado decir a Sasha, su mejor amiga, hace ya bastante tiempo, durante el receso entre clase y clase en el que había decidido contarle lo ocurrido con aquellos compañeros de curso a los que procuraba evitar; la vio dar una violenta mordida a su panecillo relleno de crema antes de continuar, con la boca llena y migajas de pan por su mejilla -_El primer beso es el recuerdo más importante en la vida de una chica. ¡No puedes dejar que alguien te bese así porque si! _

-_¿Tan importante es?_\- Preguntó dando un sorbo a su jugo de manzana, tomando distraídamente un poco de la bolsa de frituras extra grande que su amiga había comprado en un ataque de gula -_Quiero decir. ¿Realmente es tan significativo?_

-_¡Por supuesto!_\- El entusiasmo de la _Chica Patata_ la abrumó; se inclinó hacia atrás mientras su amiga tomaba un puñado de papas fritas de la bolsa, engulléndolas a la vez -_Bueno, no he dado el mío aun, pero supongo que debe ser así de importante_.

-_Supongo que tienes razón_\- Christa miró al cielo sorprendentemente azul, suspiró e intento pensar en el futuro: no consiguió hacerlo -_Supongo que mientras sea una buena persona, estará bien_.

-_Supongo_\- Permanecieron en silencio un rato, escuchando el canto de las aves y las charlas alegres de los estudiantes que, como ellas, disfrutaban el receso. Repentinamente, Sasha tomó la bolsa de frituras entre sus manos, alzándola para observarla mejor -_Besaré esta bolsa_.

Christa recuerda haber escupido parte de su jugo.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había hablado de algo así: estuvo de acuerdo con la idea durante bastante tiempo, al punto en que intentó fantasear con el momento en que viviría esa experiencia al lado de la persona más importante de su vida. Era algo cursi, quizá demasiado, pero suponía que era adecuado para su extraña forma de ser.

Regresando al presente, intenta abrir sus labios para emitir un nostálgico sollozo pero, de inmediato, siente como algo viscoso se escabulle entre ellos, explorando vorazmente todo a su alrededor; era su lengua, la misma que posee una consistencia extraña que logra envolver la suya, sometiéndola, atrapándola como si fuera una serpiente. Su vista se nubla, su frente se llena de sudor y las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas parecen danzar ante sus temblores.

"No está pasando" Se dice a sí misma, sintiendo como una de esas manos se desliza por su vientre, descendiendo hasta tocar el borde de su ropa interior "Nada de esto es real"

Sin duda, ni mil conversaciones sobre el tema habrían hecho que imaginara un escenario como este.

Luego de un tiempo eterno sus labios se separan, siendo unidos únicamente por un delgado pero grotesco hilo de sus salivas mezcladas; la mujer sonríe de oreja a oreja, complacida, rompiendo dicho hilo en cuanto comienza a hablar.

-No puede ser esta vez, pero si eres una buena chica, podría considerar moverte a un ambiente más cómodo- Sus manos abandonan su cuerpo y ella tiene que hacer un intento sobrehumano para no parecer aliviada -Por ahora, no deberías tener problemas con el hecho de no poder utilizar las manos. Necesitas comer.

El olor a hierba golpea su rostro nuevamente e incluso un poco de él parece haberse impregnado en su propio paladar. La observa separarse de ella renuente, pasando el látigo de mano a mano mientras camina hasta la puerta de hierro que lleva al pasillo principal. Ahí, ahora que es más consciente, puede ver un grupo de puertas parecidas a la suya, alineadas perfectamente una frente a la otra.

¿En qué clase de lugar ha ido a parar?

-Debo irme, mi princesa- Dice la mujer, mostrándole el látigo que sostiene -Tengo que encargarme de las estúpidas doncellas que se rehúsan a comer; ninguna de ellas es como tú, todas han gritado hasta dejarme sorda.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Se atreve a preguntar con voz temblorosa; la mujer enarca una ceja.

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte. Ninguna de nosotras quiere eso. ¿Verdad?

No responde, no es necesario. La observa recargarse en el marco de la puerta en completo silencio, vigilándola como si estuviera observando el más suculento de los filetes; Christa comienza a temblar una vez más.

-Dentro de poco, escucharas lo que les sucede a ellas- La mujer se incorpora -Deberías aprender, no me gustaría que pasaras por lo mismo.

Por último le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado: amenazante y cruel, tomando entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta abierta. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, y otorgándole una plena visión de su espalda, su voz hace eco una vez más, produciéndole una serie de inquietudes extrañas y perturbadoras.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Ymir.

Y así, inmediatamente, Christa regresa a la oscuridad, iluminada por una pequeña rejilla incrustada en la pesada puerta de hierro; la débil luz alumbra el tazón marrón como si estuviese diseñada para cumplir ese objetivo.

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás como si en realidad la oscuridad le permitiera apreciar el techo. Por unos breves instantes piensa en gritar, en golpear de algún modo las paredes y destrozarse la garganta pidiendo auxilio. Siente el dolor en sus muñecas y cree que, si se atreve a usar su propia sangre como lubricante, en menos de una era podrá liberarse y ponerse en pie.

"Si alguien me escucha, vendrá por mí. Y si alguien viene por mí, liberará al resto" Se dice a si misma sin intentar comprender el extenso terreno que abarca la frase _el resto_. Mira hacia atrás, fuerza la mirada y ve sus propias manos atadas al muro "Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente"

Pero entonces, como el cumplimiento de una promesa o, peor aún, una profecía, lo escucha.

No había percibido nada fuera de lo normal hasta ese momento: si, había escuchado una puerta de hierro bastante pesada abriéndose muy cerca de la suya; si, había oído claramente una serie de gimoteos desesperados provenientes de una garganta femenina; pero ahora, lo único que puede escuchar es un grito desgarrador.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea!

Las suplicas, aparentemente, no funcionaron, pues el látigo de cuero fue blandido en el aire hasta golpear, y quizá arrancar, buena parte de su piel, dejando con seguridad una serie de perfectas líneas rojizas a lo largo de su espalda. Sus aullidos eran intensos con cada golpe, pero los de su verdugo lo eran aún más.

-¡Contra la pared, perra!

Entonces, saboreando con cuidado la esencia ajena que aun inunda sus labios, Christa se da cuenta de lo afortunada que en realidad es.

Con el espíritu roto y un grupo de gruesas lágrimas corriendo cuesta abajo por sus pómulos, agacha la mirada y, contra todo pronóstico positivo, se decide a comer: acerca su rostro al tazón y comienza a tomar pequeños bocados de la masa marrón que sabe muchísimo mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

-¡Aun no he terminado contigo!- Los alaridos son sustituidos por una serie de grititos cortos pero agónicos; sin embargo, la diosa no los puede escuchar. Se abandona a si misma ante el sonido de su propio masticas y el de los grandes trozos de comida descendiendo por su garganta.

Está bien; no parece querer hacerle daño por ahora. Tal vez si hace lo que ella quiere, si cumple hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos, si le muestra que ha roto toda su voluntad, le permita abandonar aquel lugar con vida; le permitiría volver al colegio, donde contaría a Sasha las penurias ocurridas durante su primer beso; le permitiría volver al trabajo, donde invitaría a Marco una taza de café.

"Espero que este bien"

Por supuesto que, de haber sabido lo que se ocultaba tan solo a un par de celdas de la suya, Christa habría tirado todo aquel plan por la ventana y se abría resignado a gritar. No había forma en que supiera que muchos de sus amigos ya habían pagado el precio.


	5. Pérdida

Como saben, muchas veces esta época del año deja a muchos autores sin tiempo suficiente para escribir, y ese ha sido mi caso. De todas formas, esta semana intentaré recuperar el tiempo perdido con algunos drabbles que estoy preparando y otra clase de material en el blog. Lamento de verdad esta demora, pero intento revisar innumerables veces los capítulos para procurarles la mayor calidad posible.

Feliz navidad y próspero año. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí.

Saludos y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo V - Pérdida**

-Lo siento mucho.

Esas tres palabras hacen que pierda la paciencia. Su puño cerrado se tensa sobre sus rodillas, palideciendo a un punto que la hace creer que, de haber estado en pie, habría caído de bruces contra el suelo o, como mínimo, habría golpeado con fuerza la mandíbula del hombretón rubio que desde el momento en que entraron a la comisaria no se había atrevido a mirarlas ni una sola vez.

-¿Lo siente? ¿Sólo lo siente?

Personas de uniformes negros y azules caminan de un lado a otro, llenando el tenso ambiente con el aún más tenso tintineo de las esposas, las armas y los cierres metálicos de sus botas de combate; el sudor desciende abundante por su frente y mejillas sin importar que el abanico de techo estuviese encendido y tambaleándose de un lado a otro como un ebrio. La cabeza le da vueltas, tiene sueño y mucha, mucha hambre.

Llevan sentadas en esas incomodas sillas más de cuarenta minutos, esperando sin resultados que el Departamento de Policía local, a cargo del Sargento Reiner Braun, les ofrezca una solución; y, de acuerdo a su experiencia, no estaban ni cerca de obtenerla.

-¡Lo que debería sentir es…!

Trata de levantar la mirada, pero siente como sus lágrimas amenazan con abandonar sus parpados y como sus mejillas se ruborizan ante la imagen indiferente del hombre frente a ella; sus dientes castañean y de pronto se siente como un depredador conteniendo sus ansias de matar.

-¡Es…! Es…

No puede hacerlo. Se hunde patéticamente en su asiento conteniendo el dolor en su garganta; la chica a su lado, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, coloca una de sus manos sobre las suyas en un roce gentil.

_Me haré cargo a partir de ahora_. Gesticula sin producir sonido, pero con la claridad suficiente para que pueda entenderla de inmediato. Por un segundo completo, casi se siente capaz de sonreír.

-Me gustaría recordarle algo, Sargento Braun.

Mikasa Ackerman, una de sus primeras amigas en el instituto, acerca la imagen monocromática que imprimieron esa misma mañana, deslizándola sobre el papeleo en el que el hombre intentaba concentrarse. Sus ojos azules, pequeños sobre un rostro que parece tallado en piedra, se posan en ellas con dureza.

-Se los acabo de decir- Gruñe el Sargento Braun apartando la imagen como si esta quemase sus retinas, dañándola en el camino con sus dedos enormes y rugosos -Llevo años en este negocio y no tienen idea de lo frecuentes que son este tipo de cosas hoy en día.

-Solo mírela- Mikasa la acerca una vez más, provocando otro par de arrugas en el ceño del hombre -Unos segundos, con eso bastará.

Solo unos segundos. Bastan un par de segundos para que todos a su alrededor guarden silencio, e incluso el inquietante tintineo de los artefactos metálicos de los oficiales para en seco; el hastiado sargento retira su gorra con una mano temblorosa, pasando su mano restante a través de su corta cabellera rubia en un intento por encontrar una manera de librarse de aquella situación.

-La he visto el tiempo suficiente, gracias.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, marcado por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj; cortando la tensión, un gran hombre de uniforme negro se acerca a ellos ofreciendo con gesto dócil una cafetera humeante, la cual desprende un delicioso aroma a café. Ese olor, pese a que lo amargo nunca ha sido de su agrado, despierta su apetito.

-¿Café?

Se atreve a mirarlo, encontrándose con una sombra colosal de mirada gentil. Mikasa, sin despegar la vista del amedrentado sargento niega con un gesto y ella, teniendo plena consciencia de lo estúpidos que deben verse sus temblores y balbuceos, murmura un débil '_no, gracias'_.

-¿Reiner?

-Uno cargado, Bertholdt- Mikasa frunce el ceño. El enorme chico, pues sus rasgos lo hacen parecer un tanto más joven que su compañero, llena por completo una taza vacía con el líquido de la cafetera antes de retirarse dedicándoles una temblorosa sonrisa; Reiner aclara su garganta antes de continuar -Escuchen, los adolescentes hacen un montón de cosas locas. Incluso yo mismo consideré escapar de casa cuando tenía su edad…

-Lo cual no fue hace tanto. ¿Cierto?

-Nunca...- Continua sin prestar atención a la interrupción -Conoces lo suficiente a una persona, sé lo que les digo.

Acto seguido: toma la taza por el aza y da un gran sorbo al café recién hecho. Mikasa esconde su rostro tras su bufanda roja, luego de conocerla durante tanto tiempo, puede inferir que se está mordiendo el labio; en realidad no la culpa, pues ella lo hace también. El Sargento Braun, quien en efecto no parece más que un año mayor que ellas, da otro sorbo ausente.

-Creo que comprenderán que tenemos crímenes mucho más preocupantes de los que debemos de ocuparnos- Hace con su mano una señal de impaciencia, la misma que aprovecha para señalar la montaña de papeleo incompleto a su costado izquierdo, conformada por archivos, copias y ostentosos documentos con sellos y firmas desconocidas -Además, ¿Cuántos días lleva desaparecida? ¿Tres?

-En efecto, tres- Reiner comienza a reír, callando por completo en cuanto Mikasa termina su frase; de hecho, su expresión cambia tan radicalmente que podría haber envejecido unos cuantos años -Tres semanas completas.

Esta vez, ella toma la taza caliente directamente de las manos del policía, dejándola de lado mientras la reemplaza con la misma imagen que imprimieron esa mañana y que llevaban toda la tarde intentando mostrarle: un cartel de '_Se Busca'_, con la imagen de una sonriente adolescente rubia de brillantes ojos azules llamada Christa Renz.

Si, su amiga de instinto llevaba desaparecida más de tres semanas, no contestaba sus llamadas (Más bien su móvil parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra) y algo muy extraño le había sucedido al lugar en que solía trabajar. Solo Mikasa, a quien lleva conociendo un par de años, se había ofrecido a acompañarla aquel día a la comisaria.

-El local en el que trabaja ha sido clausurado- Mikasa clava su mirada sobría sobre el rostro del Sargento Braun, quien se esfuerza sin éxito por sostenerla -La fachada esta tan limpia como en el día de su inauguración y las entradas están bloqueadas.

-¿Ya hablaron con sus compañeros de trabajo?

-No hemos logrado localizar a ninguno de ellos- El hombre abre su boca, pero Mikasa continua sin llegar a notarlo -Solo a Jean Kirchstein, quien era uno de los socios del dueño. Tampoco sabe lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Y visitaron el hogar de su compañera?- Y, gracias a esa pregunta, la hambrienta Sasha Braus encuentra un brillo de duda en los vacíos y abisales orbes de Ackerman; el Sargento, al encontrar por fin una grieta en su defensa, sonríe -¿No lo saben? ¿Y así creen conocerla?

Otro incomodo nudo se abre paso a través de su garganta: por más que le cueste admitirlo, él tiene razón. En todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, Christa nunca ha confiado en ella lo suficiente para invitarla a cenar o señalarle su hogar desde lejos. De hecho, siempre le pareció que la pequeña rubia evitaba a toda costa tocar temas que involucraran su vida fuera del colegio o del trabajo.

Por un minuto completo, todos los presentes permanecen en silencio.

-Escuchen bien, señoritas- El oficial aclara su garganta antes de continuar, mirando directamente y sin tapujos a los ojos de Mikasa, ocultando su satisfacción tras un gesto tranquilo. Sasha, por unos momentos, piensa en recalcarlo, pero prefiere esperar -Muchos negocios involucrados con… Bandas criminales… Cierran sin previo aviso algunas veces…

-Marco no…

-Marco Bodt estaba involucrado en cosas turbias- Mira hacia atrás, señalando con el pulgar otra pequeña pila de documentos -Ahora que se ha dado a la fuga, estamos revisando su caso.

Evita mirarlo a los ojos. Muerde su labio una vez más, observando sus nudillos pálidos como si en ellos se encontrara la persona a la que buscan con tanto anhelo; agradece en silencio la tranquilidad de Mikasa pues, de no ser por ella, estaría a punto de colapsar. Mira la imagen sobre el escritorio y ella le devuelve la mirada…

Es cierto que nunca llegó a conocerla lo suficiente, pero… Él no…

-No tiene idea de lo que está hablando- Esta vez, el mismo impulso que mantenía su mirada sobre su regazo la obliga a girarse, siguiendo la determinación en la voz de una mujer que podría derrotar a un pequeño ejército sin sudar -No tiene idea.

El sargento chasquea su lengua.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Una persona desapareció y es su deber encontrarla.

-Mi deber es proteger y servir- El hombre, sobresaltado, se pone en pie de un salto, haciendo que su silla caiga de golpe y su taza de café salpique la importante papelería sobre su escritorio; él parece no notarlo -Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por una chiquilla rebelde que escapó de casa.

Los policías en servicio interrumpen sus deberes solo para mirarlas, y preguntarse los unos a los otros como alguien podría haber roto los estribos de su sargento con tanta facilidad. Para su sorpresa, Mikasa, quien siempre ha sido conocida por su temple de acero, echa la bufanda roja sobre su hombro, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por la comisaria a grandes zancadas, sin importarle el hecho de derribar a un par de subordinados enclenques. Sasha percibe sus temblores antes de que su esbelta figura, envuelta en una gruesa chaqueta negra y un uniforme escolar, atraviese la puerta de cristal.

Esta confundida, tiene hambre y releva su mirada entre la puerta, que se mueve de adelanta hacia atrás, al jefe de policía y la puerta otra vez, balbuceando incoherencias.

Sola, en aquel ambiente tan hostil, no tiene idea de que hacer.

-Lo siento- La voz ronca del Sargento Braun llama su atención -Ha sido un mes muy ajetreado y tu amiga es un poco… Intimidante…

No sin cierto temor, observa interesada como el hombre rasca su nuca, intentando ocultar su rostro bajo la sombra de su gorra; ahora no parece más que un chico con un uniforme muy importante, pero su sola presencia produce en ella un extraño presentimiento. Algo, muy parecido al instinto, le suplica salir de ahí.

"Quizá es mi imaginación" Aunque, por si las dudas, estaría alerta.

-N-No se preocupe- Murmura con una sonrisa fingida -Ha sido difícil para nosotros también. Christa es una persona muy gentil, y no tenemos idea de porque pudo desaparecer sin decir ni una palabra.

-Es sin duda bastarte hermosa- Por una fracción de segundo cree ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del oficial, las cuales parecían estar hechas de piedra hace tan solo un minuto; observa la fotografía como si la fuera a devorar -¿L-Le importa si me quedó con esto? Organizo patrullas en los alrededores con frecuencia, así que mantendré a mis subordinados en alerta.

Algo en sus dedos paseando por el cartel le hace sentir un desagradable vacío en el estómago, como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Sin embargo, Sasha se obliga a sonreír, al tiempo en que se pone en pie para estrechar la mano del hombre con todas sus fuerzas; el contacto de su piel y el calor de ella no le parecen de fiar.

-Muchas gracias, sargento.

-Es lo más que puedo hacer.

Desde pequeña, Sasha había sido entrenada para cazar y adentrarse al peligro: cada cierto tiempo su padre la despertaba mucho antes del amanecer, otorgándole un arco, sus respectivas flechas y una cantimplora rebosante antes de internarse en el bosque por separado. Caminaba durante horas, de sol a sol, ocultándose de los carnívoros salvajes que podrían ver a una niña como una presa fácil. Pero, lejos de parecerle amedrentador, cazar se convirtió en lo más importante en la vida de la única hija de la familia Braus: el fluir de la adrenalina por su torrente sanguíneo le hacía sentir que el mundo estaba bajo sus pies.

Pero ahora, con esas extrañas miradas siguiendo su andar, la cazadora se siente como uno de todos aquellos ciervos a los que logró asesinar con sus flechas. Como si estuviese rodeada de escopetas o lobos.

"Debo salir de aquí"

Baja la mirada y apresura su paso, maldiciendo inconscientemente a Mikasa por haber traído toda esa atención hacia ellas. Levanta su mirada un momento, calculando el número de pasos necesarios para alcanzar la puerta de cristal; a través de ella, en el exterior, puede ver la luz del sol golpeando gentilmente una acera concurrida.

"Ahí estaré a salvo"

Entonces, como en una emboscada o en una trampa, su camino es cortado de pronto. Su mano hala la puerta al mismo tiempo que ésta es empujada del otro lado y, como es de esperarse, colisiona de lleno contra el torso de la persona frente a ella. Sasha pierde el equilibro, tambaleándose al punto en que, de no haber sido por la mano enguantada que toma su muñeca, habría caído de espaldas al suelo encerado de la comisaria.

-¡Mira por donde diablos vas!

La mujer, de la que apenas alcanza a distinguir unos alargados ojos marrones y el pequeño grupo de pecas bajo ellos, pasa a su lado bruscamente, chocando con su hombro y provocando que casi pierda el equilibrio otra vez. Sasha retrocede, pidiendo disculpas a gritos y escapando tan deprisa que solo logra escuchar un fragmento de la conversación de esa persona tan extraña, la cual se sienta, como si de una vieja conocida se tratara, frente al escritorio del Sargento Braun.

-¿Cómo va todo, Reiner?

Cuando logra salir del edificio, y su rostro es golpeado por los tardíos rayos del sol, Sasha se siente como un conejo alcanzando su madriguera.

-¿Estas bien?

Mikasa la espera no lejos de ahí, recargando su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Sasha siempre había notado algo extraño en ella, como si pudiese descifrar las fortalezas y debilidades de una persona con el simple hecho de mirar su andar, su postura o el ritmo de sus pasos; sin duda ella sería una excelente cazadora si se lo propusiera. Una mucho mejor que ella.

-Nada en realidad- Se acerca, dejando en el suelo su bolso repleto de libros y descansando su espalda hecha trizas sobre la misma pared. Su uniforme esta algo arrugado y quizá sucio -Es solo que el ambiente ahí dentro era algo… Extraño…

-¿Cómo si no fuésemos bienvenidas?

-No- Suspira, recuperando poco a poco la tranquilidad -Era algo más.

Observa el muro con más detalle, especialmente al cartel fijado en él, idéntico al que había dejado en la comisaria momentos antes: a su lado, en la superficie de un farol, se encuentra otro, y cerca de aquel, a dos faroles de distancia, otro más. Los habían colocado muy temprano ese día, con ayuda del resto de sus compañeros de clase que, como ella, se encontraban preocupados.

-Eren quiere ser policía- Dice Sasha emitiendo un bufido -Debería considerarlo mejor, aquellas personas son escalofriantes.

-Intento que cambie de opinión, pero dudo que me escuche- El tono en la voz de Mikasa disminuye, convirtiéndose en un susurro -También ha estado preocupado.

-Lo siento- Trago hondo, mirando sus propios zapatos deportivos cubiertos de tierra y manchas de lodo seco -No quería involucrarlos a todos… Es solo que…

-Si ellos no han intentado encontrarla, nosotros lo haremos- Decide mirarla y se sorprende cuando encuentra esos ojos negruzcos observándola fijamente -Todo estará bien.

No dice nada más y, sin previo aviso, comienza a caminar por una acera que conforme pasan los minutos comienza a saturarse. Sasha se sobresalta, tomando su bolso con prisa y corriendo para seguir de cerca las grandes zancadas de Ackerman, a través del sendero que marcan los carteles.

Seguirían intentando al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que la dulce sonrisa de Christa volviera a estar a su alcance y juntas volvieran a compartir un delicioso almuerzo.

-Si, todo estará bien.

Pero sus instintos nunca se equivocan e, incluso en el fondo, sabe que algo no anda bien. Esa es solo la punta del iceberg.

...

No quiere despertar.

Se retuerce sobre su sitio, incomoda, con el chirrido de los grilletes perforando violentamente sus oídos con cada movimiento; por más contradictorio que sea, lo único que le recuerda que sigue con vida es el dolor.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que despertó? No lo sabe, puesto que en aquel lugar no puede entrar ni el más mínimo haz de luz. De hecho, lo único que marca el transcurso de los días es la aparición de nuevas ampollas y el exquisito aroma de una comida de reyes hecha puré.

¿Acaso ya era hora de comer?

Se incorpora poco a poco, adolorida, agradeciendo en silencio que la presión en sus grilletes hubiera disminuido y sus cadenas hubieran sido aflojadas lo suficiente para permitirle recostarse en el suelo. Los primeros días permaneció así, recostada como un perro sobre la grava húmeda, pero pronto comprendió que la inactividad solo empeoraba el dolor.

"No es como si ella se preocupara de mi bienestar, de todos modos"

Agudiza el oído; aquel es un día particularmente silencioso pues no escucha gritos, llantos o el grave castañeo de mandíbulas temerosas. Nunca se ha molestado en averiguar a quien pertenecen esas voces cuyos gemidos conoce tan bien, pues cada que sale de su celda para ir a los aseos, sus ojos son cubiertos con una venda impregnada con el olor de la suciedad y la sangre. Aunque, en realidad, aquel olor parecía impregnado en todo el lugar.

Nada malo les pasaría si evitaran gritar. O al menos eso era lo que su verdugo decía a diario.

Pronto sus oídos logran detectar el silbido del viento a través de una puerta abierta y las ruedas rechinantes de la mesa metálica que, al igual que las voces, conoce muy bien. Agacha la cabeza; está paralizada y siente que, con cualquier movimiento imprudente, la puerta de hierro se abrirá.

"No debo hablar" Su cuerpo tiembla. Ahora puede escuchar el paso perezoso de un par de botas salpicadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre "No le gusta el ruido"

Pero, hasta ese momento, lo ha hecho bastante bien. No ha gritado desde el ahora lejano día en que despertó en aquella celda maloliente, incluso ahora, aunque lo hubiese querido, su garganta no hubiera emitido ni un gemido. Esos alargados ojos marrones, astutos como los de un zorro, estarían muy decepcionados y sumamente molestos.

Las otras mujeres siempre lloran, las mismas mujeres a las que escucha gritar ante el movimiento del látigo.

Mira a su derecha, a la sombra de la prenda colgada sobre un gancho discreto: sabe lo que es, sabe que es un mandil verde manchado de carmesí, con un gran hoyo carbonizado en el centro del pecho, donde se encuentran un par de alas en tinta blanca. Su verdugo, la muchacha alta de sonrisa mordaz, se lo había mostrado durante su primera semana.

¿A quien pertenece? ¿A Marco? ¿A Dazz?

Pega su frente contra el suelo, ahogando los sollozos que pasan por su garganta. Hace mucho tiempo (Quizá no tanto como cree), solía tener una vida relativamente normal: acudía al colegio, tenía una amiga o dos e incluso trabajaba en un café urbano llamado _The Wings of Freedom_.

¿Cuándo habían terminado esos días? ¿En el momento en que decidió tener un empleo? ¿En el momento en que rechazó la idea de salir temprano de dicho empleo?

¿Desde el momento en que observó a su madre morir?

Solloza, y las ruedas de la mesa metálica se detienen poco antes de llegar a su puerta. Se muerde la lengua, contiene la respiración hasta que el sonido oxidado de las pequeñas ruedas se reanuda. A su paso, los prisioneros despiertan, externando aullidos llenos de temor.

Algo extraño ocurre ese día, pues las ruedas se movían velozmente y los pasos parecen más felices de lo habitual.

Siente como su sangre se enfría completamente cuando pequeños sonidos metálicos, provenientes de un par de herramientas diversas que, por fortuna, nunca ha llegado a ver. La ligera fornitura se detiene fuera de su puerta y aquella voz tan conocida comienza a reír; no huele comida, pero el tintineo metálico no parece desaparecer. ¿Qué estará pasando?

-¿Te emociona verme, mi Christa?- Grita su verdugo desde afuera y, casi con seguridad, sabe que se está burlando de ella. Sus manos ansiosas se posan sobre la puerta de hierro, abriéndola en medio de un rechinido horroroso, similar al que producen un grupo de largas garras arañando una pizarra.

La luz del pasillo la encandila, haciendo que la persona que pasa por el umbral de la puerta no sea más que una sombra oscura. Contuvo las lágrimas e intento en vano abrazarse a sí misma, tragando sus lágrimas y procurando mantener sus labios sellados. No puede llorar, no debe hacerlo.

-Tienes buen aspecto- Levanta la mirada, lo suficiente para observar como sus botas la rodean lenta y vorazmente –En realidad, te ves bastante bien.

Escucha la emoción en su voz. No recuerda mucho de su rostro, pues ha aprendido que levantar la mirada puede ser un grave error, pero sabe que está sonriendo. Se mueve de un lado a otro como una niña emocionada con un juguete nuevo, aunque aquel fuera un juguete con el que tenía mucho tiempo ya.

Sus puños se cierran, pero recuerda el mandil colgado en el muro y recuerda que lo mejor es callar. Después de todo, ella tiene a sus amigos.

La mujer se acuclilla frente a ella, permitiéndole ver sus pantalones negros rodeados de correas que sirven de apoyo para fundas y cuchillos; uno de ellos, uno grande de mango negro, le parece familiar. Una mano grande se desliza por su cabello sucio, acariciándolo de la raíz a la punta. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y, por primera vez en lo que parecen semanas, extraña el resto de su ropa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- No responde, solo asiente en un gesto seco. Algo en la cintura de la mujer frente a ella emite un tintineo extraño, como el de las herramientas de la mesa con ruedas -¡Justo como esperaba de mi Christa!

Su mano toma su rostro, alzándolo y obligándola a despegar su frente del suelo. Una parte de ella desea agradecerle pues, de otra forma, no sería capaz de recordar quien es en realidad: su nombre es Christa Renz, tiene quince años y fue secuestrada hace más de tres semanas por aquella persona, a quien solo conoce como _Ymir_.

Su rostro se eleva, pero su mirada no deja el suelo. Siente la respiración agitada de Ymir en su frente y sus dedos paseando su rostro. Su pulgar se desliza por su mentón y se detiene en sus labios. Siente sus temblores ansiosos y siniestros.

-Este es un gran día- Dice entre risas, apretando su rostro; Christa sabe perfectamente lo que está por venir -¡Vamos! Sabes lo que las mascotas hacen cuando sus dueños tienen un gran día. Hazlo.

¿Dueña? ¿Era su dueña? Esa no es la primera vez que recibe esa orden, pero si la primera en que comprende la fuerza en aquellas palabras. ¿Qué significa ser una mascota? ¿Serlo la ayudaría a salir de ahí?

"Obedece a todo lo que te dicen" Se recuerda en medio de escalofríos, tragando dolorosamente una considerable cantidad de saliva "Hazlo todo; así quizá…"

-¿Y bien?- La voz de Ymir parece impaciente mientras su pulgar presiona con fuerza su labio, casi colándose para alcanzar su paladar; eleva más su mentón y la aterrada Christa se ve obligada a subir la mirada –Estoy esperando.

Esta vez, el escalofrío que recorre su vertebra es más violento que cualquiera que recuerde, como si su vida estuviera dependiera de que realizara con éxito una simple acción; el tintineo metálico en la cintura de Ymir le recuerda a las cuchillas de unas tijeras, abriéndose y cerrándose al tiempo que esperan ser usadas. Su risa, esa abominación sarcástica que siempre es acompañada por el olor de alguna droga, se impregna de una emoción infantil.

-De prisa…

Se resigna, lo hace. Lame su dedo pulgar con la punta de su lengua, saboreando la sangre y algo que le parecen ser los fluidos corporales de las muchas otras mujeres que escucha gritar en el resto de las celdas, dejando en su boca un desagradable sabor a hierro y sal.

-Bien. Lo haces bastante bien- Le ánima a seguir, abriendo su palma y acercándola un poco más a sus labios –Muero por saber cuánto pagarán las personas para que uses tu lengua de esa manera.

No entiende, pero cree que el presentimiento que la invade con esas palabras es una terrible señal. Su rostro es elevado contra su voluntad, obligándola a mirar a su verdugo a los ojos y perderse en ellos para bien o para mal; su lengua se desliza entre sus dedos largos.

Siente su respiración agitada sobre su frente. Siempre le ha parecido extraño como aquella persona, rodeada de un aura de sátira locura, pueda hacer tanto daño al puñado de personas que se encuentran en ese lugar sin llegar a tocarle a ella un solo cabello; frecuenta su celda, sí, pero solo para llevar comida, sentarse con ella a hablar de cosas sin sentido o realizar uno de los tontos juegos que le fascina jugar.

Una vez jugaron ajedrez y una fascinante jugada le permitió a Christa arrasar con la partida. Para su sorpresa, Ymir lo tomó bastante bien, sonrió y la felicitó por su agudeza, prometiéndole que le conseguiría algunos bocadillos o cosas con que entretenerse como recompensa por ganar; sin embargo, cuando escuchó sollozos ahogados en la celda de al lado, tomó su látigo y salió disparada con una expresión de interminable ira.

-Me pregunto si…- Su mano abandona su rostro y, cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con que sus frentes se han unido y solo un par de centímetros las separa de un contacto completo –Quizá podría…

Sabe que estará a salvo; por alguna razón sabe que no le hará daño, pero tenerla tan cerca, con su aliento golpeando su rostro y sin ningún lugar a donde correr hace que su cuerpo tiemble de arriba abajo; recuerda la facilidad con la que abrió el cuello de su madre. Eso parece complacer a su verdugo pues se acerca un poco más.

El tintineo vuelve, meciéndose lentamente cuando una de sus manos asciende hasta su cuello, rodeándolo; no hace presión, pero Christa siente el sudor frio descendiendo por su frente. No recuerda haber visto sus ojos tan de cerca y tampoco recuerda haber visto en ellos aquel brillo de ansiedad.

-Será solo un momento- Se acerca un poco más, dejando sus pecas a su alcance. Christa retrocede, pero más temprano que tarde, su espalda toca la pared. La mano en su cuello se cierra poco a poco, y ella no hace nada para impedirlo o para pedirle que se detenga: no puede ni debe hablar –No es como si te fuera a romper…

Piensa en las cosas que tuvo alguna vez: piensa en Sasha, en Mikasa Ackerman y en el resto de chicos con los que nunca estuvo segura si en realidad forjó una amistad; piensa en lo que haría su glotona mejor amiga en aquellos momentos, en si notará su ausencia o se esforzará por averiguar en donde está.

"Debí al menos invitarla a cenar" Piensa conforme siente su tráquea cerrándose y la sonrisa de Ymir crecer "Quizá no recuerde ni mi nombre"

-No me molestaré si opones resistencia- Ymir aprieta su cuello con fuerza, dejando escapar de vez en cuando una risotada –Después de todo, dentro de poco no estarás aquí.

No, si esto sigue, pronto dejará de existir. Sus manos tiemblan, ansiosas y adoloridas, suplicando a su cerebro que las ayude a llegar hasta la mano de la mujer. Debe, por lo menos, esforzarse.

-P-Por favor…

-Oh, pero si aún tienes lengua- Ymir la empuja hasta que su espalda toca por completo la pared. Las cadenas la lastiman y su vista comienza a nublarse –Veamos si puedes decir algo más.

No podrá. Para ella, las imágenes se transforman poco a poco en negro.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

La voz desconocida llena la celda. Ymir la suelta, dándole oportunidad de caer al suelo para abrir su boca desesperadamente en busca de aire; poco a poco las imágenes recuperan su claridad y las lágrimas que lleva tanto tiempo conteniendo se liberan en un torrente silencioso. Después de todo, aun no olvida que el silencio es prioridad.

-¡Mira quien llegó! ¡Annie!- Llama Ymir con lo que, supone, es una media sonrisa; se aparta de ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto para mirar a la figura que la espera, molesta -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Christa, tosiendo y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire, levanta la mirada. No había visto a otra persona aparte de Ymir desde su llegada a aquel lugar: era ella quien la alimentaba, la revisaba y se encargaba de sus necesidades. Por ello, ver como aquella figura negra se transformaba en la silueta de una mujer rubia casi tan pequeña como ella, le parece una aparición divina o, de un modo más realista, una visión paranormal. Annie, la mujer, cruza los brazos.

-Me aseguro de que no hagas las estupideces que sabía qué harías- Su voz es madura, fría y sumamente cruel -¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos cuando comenzaste todo esto?

-Compartir las ganancias, lo sé- Ymir coloca sus manos en su cintura, suspirando –Solo me estaba divirtiendo un rato.

-Te recuerdo que los negocios no están…

-...Hechos para divertir- Completa la frase. La mujer frente a ellas frunce el ceño -¿Tienes algo más útil que hacer que estar sermoneando?

-¿Recuerdas el asunto de la comisaría?- Ymir asiente -Él esta aquí.

Eso es todo. Ymir, sin decir una palabra, y con un semblante un tanto sombrío, se gira hacia ella; para su sorpresa, el extraño tintineo en su cintura provienede un gran llavero repleto de llaves de todo tipo, color y tamaño; una pequeña, oxidada y de color oro es la que toma antes de colocarse tras ella, donde sus muñecas se encuentran atrapadas por los grilletes. Christa tiembla, esta confundida y el hecho de que sus cadenas hayan sido liberadas tan repentinamente no la hacen sentir mejor.

-No- Murmura débilmente, ofreciendo una sutil resistencia cuando Ymir la hala hacia arriba, tratando de ponerla en pie –No.

-No te haremos daño- Cuando se pone en pie, sus piernas temblorosas amenazan con hacerla caer de nuevo. Ymir sostiene su cintura indicándole, después de tres semanas en el suelo, como volver a caminar –Al menos yo no lo haré, no te garantizo que el resto se contenga.

¿El resto? ¿Quién es el resto?

Cuando por fin abandona su celda, sin ninguna venda sobre sus ojos, Christa no sabe cuál detalle le sorprende más: si el hecho de que a lo largo del pasillo, que parece extenderse hasta donde alcanza la vista, hay una decena de puertas más de las que esperaba encontrar, con desgarradores gritos provenientes del interior de cada una de ellas, o que la mujer rubia, que responde al nombre de Annie, sea la misma mujer que vio al abandonar _The Wings of Freedom _hace tiempo, escribiendo dígitos y letras sin sentido en su ordenador.

Solo necesita dar un par de pasos antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Ymir.


End file.
